Alethia Note
by wolflink93
Summary: What were to happen if Light was in mu and a window to another world popped out of nowhere and it happened to be the world of daemons. His Dark Materials/Death Note crossover. Warning spoilers after the last episode of Death Note!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Black Notebook**

**By Wolflink93**

**Basinga Production**

**Disclaimer: I don't own His Dark Materials or Death Note.**

**Wolflink93: Well hello everybody I am Wolflink93 I have just started reading His Dark Materials and have finished The Subtle Knife while I was reading it I was inspired to write this. Also this story takes place after Light dies and during the end of The Golden Compass. Now let the story begin. Also this is my first serious fanfic.**

"**woo hoo" talking**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks**_

_**Bolded italics are daemon thoughts. **_

* * *

**Prophecy of the child: **

"**He shall come from a world of nothingness."**

"**Past sins he has committed."**

"**He has done evil in order to do good."**

"**He has tried to make a new world."**

"**And become God."**

"**With a note that's only purpose is death."**

"**But he has fallen."**

"**He shall come to the world of daemons."**

"**Reincarnated as Innocence."**

"**Now fate has given him another chance."**

"**What will he choose?"**

"**Good or Evil?"**

"**Light or Darkness?"**

"**He shall be the one to decide the upcoming war."**

"**Well after all they do say the pen is mightier then the sword."**

"**Or in this case the knife" **

* * *

_Whoever uses this notebook shall neither go to heaven nor hell. _Light thought, in the world of Mu(1) all around him was well… nothing. Light had nothing better to do right now but to reflect, and reflect he shall.

_Why did I have to pick up that Death Note? Why couldn't I have just ignored it? Why couldn't I have just kept thinking it was a prank and threw it away?_

_Flashback Light's POV_

_I was sitting in class teacher was talking about something. I didn't really care since I already knew the subject. I decided to look out the window. But… I guess that was my first mistake. I saw a black notebook falling from the sky with white letters on the cover that read DEATH NOTE. After class was over I went outside to see what the notebook was. I walked over to it and picked it up, I opened it. I read the first line. It read: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_After I read that I immediately put it down thinking it was a prank. But just when I was about to walk away. I looked back at the notebook, then I went back over to it picked it up, and put it in my book bag. I kept thinking "This is ridiculous." Well when I got home I went into my room after speaking with my mom. I wasn't really sure what we were talking about since it happened so long ago…_

_Well I sat down turned on my lamp light and got a pen from my pen holder and put the pen toward the paper. But I hesitated. I was wondering who I should kill. I was thinking about killing a wanted criminal. But wasn't sure of which one. So I turned the T.V. on. Apparently there was somebody holding people hostage wasn't really sure how many but it didn't really matter because he was going to die._

_I wrote his name down I waited. Watching the clock, and counted to 40 and then looked back at the screen. Of course it's fake. I thought. But then I stood up so fast that I knocked over my chair. On the screen they said… That the criminal just suddenly collapsed of heart paralysis. I still couldn't believe it. _

_Later at night I went out to a comic store, after my night classes. (Not really sure where he actually went we'll just go with comic store) While there, some gang came up to a woman walking it seemed like they were going to rape here because they were unbuckling her belt. I wrote a specific death for him to see if this notebook actually worked… It did. He was hit by a car when he was trying to catch the girl on his motorcycle._

_Then later after I came back home, I probably killed around 100 criminals, when Ryuk showed up. Ryuk was a Shinigami with spiked blue hair, pale skin, black clothes, and a chain around his waist. He told me about the notebook and the rule that effects why I am here now. Whoever uses this notebook shall neither go to heaven nor hell. He also told me that one day that he would write my name down. _

_After that meeting with Ryuk I pledged to kill all of the people who didn't deserve to be in this world. Also I said that I would become god. But that didn't work out. Later I met L, and played a game of cat and mouse with him… I won. Then his successors Mello and Near took his place and that's when I lost. Ryuk wrote my name down after I was shot by Matsuda. And that's how I got here_

_End Flashback_

"Well I guess I'll be floating here for a long, long time." Light sighed and just sat there floating. But there was also still one thought floating in his mind.

_If you are nowhere then doesn't that mean you are somewhere? _

* * *

_ Lyra's world 3 years later… Lyra's POV_

I was tired, cold, and my breath was ragged. I was running to save a friend. But the only thing that was keeping me going was Rodger.

_I have to save Rodger. _I thought as I was running with my daemon, Pantalaimon.

We were running to save Rodger from my father Lord Asriel. Who was trying to open a doorway into another world. I didn't really know the details of how exactly he was going to do it. But one thing for sure was that Rodger would die if I did not save him.

_Pan is getting tired as well._ Lyra thought looking at here daemon who was shape shifting out of control to different animals, because of all the Dust that was in the air. Just as I looked back I could see Lord Asriel from where I was. So I ran faster I got there and tried to stop my father but he pushed me out of the way. Pan was trying to get to Lord Asriel's daemon, Stelamaria, a snow leopard.

Pan was forced to the ground by Stelamaria, thus I couldn't move. I could see from where I was Rodger's chest rising and falling. But then Lord Asriel did a few things with his machine. Which in turn… severed Rodger's daemon. Rodger stopped breathing… He was dead.

_No! No! No! Not after I came all this way just to help Rodger. Not after I went into that horrible experimental facility. Where they were cutting people's daemon's away._

Then my mother, Ms. Coulter, came. Stelamaria let Pan go. He came back over to me as an ermine and got on my shoulder and coiled around my neck to comfort me. I saw Lord Asriel, and Ms. Coulter Kiss, my father and mother, were kissing!

Lord Asriel asked Ms. Coulter to come with him. She seemed to hesitate a second before answering. She said something. But I wasn't sure what it was. I could tell by the look on her face that she declined. Lord Asriel left without a second thought. I just stood there stunned at what I saw not daring to move an inch. But I knew what I had to do. I had to step through that window into another world and learn more about Dust.

"What do we do now Lyra?" Pan asked.

"I'm going… No! We're going to learn more about Dust."

"Then let's go." Pan said. I nodded and stepped through the portal into another world.

But little did they know that something else happened. Another window in another world opened.

* * *

_World of Mu…_

_If you are nowhere then aren't you somewhere?_ Light kept thinking for three years. He was not able to come up with an answer to that question. Even though he is a genius. He still couldn't come up with an answer.

Then it happened. Light was just floating there when suddenly there was a bright Light. Light turned his head to see what it was. What he saw astonished him for it looked like he was looking into a window. He could see trees, houses that didn't seem to be from his time. He also saw somebody walking down the street with what appeared to be a red cardinal on there shoulder.

Light was curious but then he went wide eyed. As crazy as it may of sounded. Light knew he was looking into another world. He felt drawn toward it; it felt as though fate itself wanted him to step through that window. So he left. And Light was in Mu no more

* * *

_Lyra's world…_

As soon as he stepped through the window he noticed something was off immediately. It seemed he had grown somewhat shorter.

_What! It looks like I'm 13 again, oh well at least I'm out of that horrible world. Now I need to find out where I am. _Light thought shocked He stopped the woman he saw in the window. And asked her where he was. But when she looked over to him her face paled and it seemed like the bird was sharing the same expression.

_Apparently people have animals in this world that they are connected to, and why is this woman looking at me strangely. _Light thought.

"A ghost!" The woman screamed.

Light was surprised at what the woman said. "Miss I'm not a ghost." But he was already too late she was running off. Everybody looked at me and had the same expression on their face as the woman's. They all went back into there houses. Light could hear the bang and clatter of locks being set.

Light looked around there was no one in sight except for one man who was standing in a dark alley

"Young one, please come here." Light heard the man say. His voice sounded wise and powerful as if he has traveled through many lands, and learned everything there is to know about the world. Light walked over. When Light got there the man was a very tall, gray haired, old man, he seemed very strong, he also seemed to be wearing a cloak around his neck. But at the same time Light couldn't help but to think this man looked sick. He greeted me with a warm smile and said.

"Hello, my name is Jerry, and I'm going to tell you of the destiny you are to fulfill.

_Destiny?_ Light thought confused.

* * *

**Wolflink93: Well this is the first chapter. I will try to work on this story whenever I can. And please tell me if this is good or if I should burn it.**

**1: Mu means nothingness in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alethia Note

**Chapter 2: Alethia Note**

**Wolflink93: Well here's the second chapter this chapter will mostly revolve around Light. Lyra will probably come up in a couple of chapter later. Now let the story begin. I may also skip a few events from His Dark Materials only because it dosen't really concern Light that much. **

* * *

_Destiny? _I thought confused. After a few seconds passed I started to laugh. 

"Destiny? What makes you think I should believe you? I don't even know you." I said, amusement plastered on my face.

"You are in the prophecies... Kira." Jerry stated. My eyes widened in surprise.

"What!? How did you know I was Kira!?" Light screamed.

"My soul has traveled to places that my physical body would never be able to go to. And on those travels. I have found out the name of the child of prophecies. And also that I was supposed to give you this." Jerry stated, handing me a case.

I ran my hand over the front of the case. Then opened it to find a brown notebook. The notebook had a hole in the upper left hand corner of it. There was a ring in the hole, it connected to a chain, which was connected to a black and white pen. I could also see that the chain broke off in the middle to what appeared to be a compass. The top of the compass was painted the Japanese ying-yang symbol.

"Alethia Note? Doesn't Alethia in Greek mean truth?" I thought outloud.

"Yes." Jerry answered my question.

"So it's a Truth Note. So it tells the truth, but how?" I asked, curiosity present in my voice. Jerry didn't say anything but pointed at the notebook in my hands, making a gesture to open it.

I did. I was surprised to find at the very top of the first page the words. Alethia Note: How to use. Light looked down and started to read the rules.

_In order to find the truth you must write down a question with the pen attached to this note. On a page of the Alethia Note._

_You must think of the question while writing it, or else the note will not take affect._

_As soon as you get an answer from the note the question will automatically be erased._

_You may not use the Proper names of people, animals, daemons, or places. If you do the note will not take affect._

_The faster you write the question the faster you will get an answer. For example if you were to right the question down at exactly 30 seconds. You will get an answer back in 30 seconds._

_The limit to write a question is 1 minute. If you do not complete the question within 1 minute the Alethia Note shall try to answer the question as best as it can. If there is no way to answer the question the note will not take affect. _

_The Alethia Note does not have to answer a question. In order to tell if it will not give you an answer to your question. The question will be erased._

_The note will only answer the questions of the owner of the Alethia Note._

_The rest of the powers, and rules, of the Alethia Note shall be revealed to the owner over time._

Light finished reading the rules. Then I remembered about the incident with the woman.

"Jerry, can you tell me why that woman seemed scared of me?"

"Why don't you ask the Alethia Note?" Jerry asked.

I nodded and wrote the question. Since he wrote a lot of names in the Death Note the question didn't take to long to write. The Alethia note answered:

_ You do not have a daemon. Your daemon is inisde you. A daemon is a manifestation of a soul of a conscious person. The Daemon's of children are able to shape shift to all animals known to man._

_ When a person hits puberty normally the child's daemon takes on a settled form, which is the permanent form of the daemon, and may not shape shift. _

_ Ask the shaman about manifesting a daemon. Also you cannot go far from your daemon or else it will bring physical and emotional pain to both the daemon, and the human. _

I read the answer thinking. _But if it's a manifestation of one's soul then would I not have one? I was dead. _Jerry then started to speak answering Light's unasked question.

"Light, though you were dead. You are now back in the land of the living. Thus you have a daemon again. Do you wish to bring your daemon into the physical world?" Jerry asked. I gave it some thought and then agreed.

"Okay, now first one must get in touch with one's soul. Follow me to my house. We will do the process there." Jerry stated, walking away waiting for me to follow him. I just stood there thinking.

_This is impossible. _

_Well then again that's what I said about the Death Note. _Light added in his thoughts.

"Are you coming?" Jerry asked already 10 feet away from Light.

"Hey, wait up!" Light screamed, running to catch up to him.

* * *

Me and Jerry were almost to the door of what appeared to be his house. I stopped to ask Jerry a question that's been on my mind the whole walk. 

"Jerry, if every conscious person has a daemon, then where is yours?" After I said that I could see what appeared to be an osprey flying toward Jerry. His arm was extended. The osprey then landed on the extended arm.

"This is my daemon." He said showing it to me.

"But the Alethia Note said that a daemon couldn't go far from its human."

"That is true. However, some cultures have mastered the technique that allows the daemon wider mobility. Like me, I am a shaman. I have gone under grueling, ritualistic training that requires leaving one's daemon. After rejoining I have gained the ability to separate from her. Jerry explained.

"Daemons have genders?"

"Yes, daemons normally take on the opposite gender of there human. There have been rare occurrences where a human's daemon is the same gender as them."

"Anymore questions?" Jerry asked. I shook my head. We proceeded to go into the house.

When we walked in i could see that there was not much in the room. Except for two pads that seemed to be used for meditation.

"Now Light, please sit down on a pad cross-legged." Jerry commanded. I did as he told me.

"Now, close your eyes and try to look into your soul. After you have done that you must begin to speak to your daemon and learn more about it." Jerry commanded.

I closed my eyes and began to look into my soul. I seemed to lose all touch with the physical world as was I going into my mindscape.

* * *

_Light's mindscape… _

I seemed to be in a snow covered forest. There seemed to be no life here, except for the being that was laying down in the middle of the clearing. It was a white leopard with black markings on the tip of it's tail, and on it's underbelly, it also had light green eyes. It spoke to me without moving its mouth.

"_**Greetings Light, I am your daemon." **_

At this point I could tell my daemon was a female. And that I could speak to her with my mind.

"_What is your name?" I asked curious.  
_

"_**I do not have one" She responded**_

"_Well… you must have a name. What should I call you?" I asked._

"_**Normally the daemons of your parents would name me. But since I've never been out in the physical world I was never given one." She stated.**_

I started to think of some names. I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. It was neither too bright nor too dark. Then Light came up with a name.

"_How about Hakumei?" _I asked she seemed to be thinking it over then smiled and said.

"_**That is a good name. I like it. But if I may ask, what does it mean?" **_She askedI looked back at the sky and said.

"_Twilight. Both the light and the darkness." _

Hakumei stood up came by my side saying

"_**Let's go." **_I nodded and we both walked out of the clearing to reality.

* * *

_The real world…_

I opened my eyes to see Hakumei on my shoulder in ferret form.

"I see you have found your daemon. What is her name?" Jerry asked, as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Her name is Hakumei." Light responded.

"Interesting name. Now consult the Alethia Note on what you need to do to get started." Jerry said, walking over to a cabinet. While he was doing that I started writing in the Alethia Note asking it what to do. The Alethia Note answered:_You must go to Oxford's college. And_ _listen to a scholar's conversation; you must lie to get what you need._

_Well the lying part shouldn't be too hard I had to lie most of my life. _I thought thinking about the past.

* * *

_Flashback Light's world… _

_It was dark, cloudy, and raining outside. I walked outside on to the roof of the investigation building and I saw L standing outside in the rain. It seemed he had been there for a while. _

_I asked him what he was doing. He said he was doing nothing. And he said something about church bells, I wasn't really sure what he meant. But then L said._

"_Sorry, everything I say is made up on the spot. Please don't believe a word of it." I looked at his face closely it seemed to have a solemn expression. I ignored it and responded by saying_

_"Yeah Ryuzaki, the majority of what you say isn't true. If I took it all seriously there'd be no end to it. I know that better than anyone."_

_"That's right Light." L said looking at me. He looked back forward._

"_But… the same applies to you." L added._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked back at me saying._

_"Have you ever uttered a single completely true thing since you were born?" My eyes widened in shock, but then I said._

_"What do you mean L? Certainly I lie every now and then, but surely no one has been truthful throughout their entire life. People aren't that perfect. Everyone lies, but even so, I've made a point of not telling lies that will hurt people. That's my answer." _

_There was a moment of silence all that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the rain falling on the roof. L broke the silence._

_"I thought you'd say so." _

_And that was the last conversation I had with L._

_Flashback End... _

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted. Hakumei was nipping at my ear to get my attention. I looked down to see Jerry handing me a bag full of supplies 

"This will be useful to you." I thanked him and proceeded to walk out the door. I stopped near the door and asked him.

"How do I get to Oxford?"

"When you get to town just head straight north."

"Thank you. But may I ask you another question?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Have you ever uttered a single completely true thing since you were born?" I asked. The shaman looked at me and warmly smiled.

"I have lied before but nobody's perfect." Jerry answered. I nodded and walked out the door heading for Oxford.

But before I did that I consulted the Alethia Note and asked it if what he said was his true name. The answer came in golden letters that said: _No, he lied to you, he is called the lost explorer_. I smiled and headed for Oxford thinking

_Nobody's perfect. _

* * *

Me and my daemon were at Oxford Jordan college leaning against a wall listening to the conversations of scholars. Light almost fell asleep a couple of times but thankfully Hakumei nipped at his ear to keep him awake. Then he heard something of interest. A scholar was apparently talking to who Light believed was the master of Jordan College. 

"Master I wish to request an expedition to the North. So that I can do research on the window to the other world. I also wish to learn more about the fog that is spreading up there." The unknown scholar said. His daemon was an arctic fox.

"We will hold a meeting tomorrow in the afternoon. We will decide then if what you're going to research will be of any use to us. Mr. Lemaster. It will of course be in the meeting room you do know where that is." The Master asked. His daemon was a raven; she flapped her wings, perched on his shoulder.

"It's down from the dining hall to the left." Lemaster answered.

"Would you like to join for dinner Mr. Lemaster?" The Master asked.

"No thank you I already ate before I came."

_Hmmmm. I could follow Lemaster. If I were to follow Lemaster I could probably ask him directly, if he gets accepted. If I could go with him to the north, to find out more about this window. _I thought. Then Hakumei spoke.

"Light, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to ask the Alethia Note." I answered. He got the notebook out of the bag and wrote. _Should I follow the scholar._ An answer appeared that read: _Follow Lemaster ask him for a question and use the Alethia Note to answer it._

"I'll see you tomorrow master." Lemaster said, shaking The Master's hand, and walking past Light. Lemaster's daemon seemed to be looking at me with a suspicious look on its face. I ignored it and followed the scholar.

"Let's go Hakumei." I said following him. We kept our distance when suddenly his daemon seemed to whisper something in his ear. Lemaster walked down am alley nearby. I hesitated thinking it might be a trap. I pushed it out of my mind and followed.

When I got there the scholar was nowhere to be found. Hakumei was on the floor as a dog sniffing around for his scent. I started looking around when I suddenly felt something cold against my throat.

"Why are you following me?" The scholar asked Light.I didn't dare breath afraid of getting my throat cut.

"I wanted to join you on your expedition." I asked.

"Now why would I let a kid join such a very important expedition? I don't even know if they will give me the grant."

"I could be useful to you. Just ask me a question that only you would know." Light said.

"What is my daemons name?" Lemaster asked.

"Just give me a second, and can you please release the blade from my throat." Light said. The scholar looked at him suspiciously. But lowered the blade slowly apparently would not run away.

Light got out the Alethia Note and wrote down the question. Light read the answer and then said.

"The name of your daemon is Kibou." Lemaster was shocked.

"You may join me if I do get the grant. You can stay with me at my place until then." Light smiled nodded and thanked him.

_3 day later…_

Lemaster had gotten the grant. And now were on the boat going north to Svalbard. Light was sitting on the bed writing something in the Alethia Note he asked it. _How does the notebook answer all my questions. _The answer was one word: _Dust_…

* * *

**Wolflink93: Well chapter 2 is done. I hoped you all liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Bar Conversation

**Chapter 3: Bar Conversation**

**Wolflink93: On with the story. **

* * *

It had been a tough week for Light. He had to do a lot of work around the ship. That ranged from cleaning the floor to gutting fish. One day they went to the mainland.

"Light were going to need to stay at a hotel for the day. I'm going to gather information about the window and other things that might be important." Lemaster explained.

Light sighed "And you want me to stay here, correct?" Light said with a bored tone in his voice.

"No you're coming with me this time. There is a lot of information I can get here, and I want you to see if any of its true." Lemaster said.

_Finally something to do! _ Light thought.

"Well, let's go." Lemaster said. One of the crew members prepared a wooden ladder down. The scholar and Light walked down it. With Light following the scholar. They walked into the hotel, there was a clerk at a desk waiting for the next customer he was wearing a black and white tux that was of course the hotel uniform. The walls were brown that fit the atmosphere of the room. There was also a golden chandelier on the ceiling. There was also a door to a room with a wooden sign over it that said bar. Lemaster got them some rooms. He handed a key made out of silver to Light.

"Your room number is 157. I will have a separate room." Lemaster informed. Then walking over to the door that said bar, Light followed.

"Are you going to get information, or are you going to get drunk." Light said, looking at the scholar with his eyebrows raised. Lemaster ignored him went in and sat down, he patted the seat next to him, gesturing Light to sit down. Light obliged and sat down on the very uncomfortable chair.

"This is a place where many Artic drifters stop and get information, news, look for employment, or leave messages for one another. You can get a lot of information here." After Lemaster said that Light overheard someone say.

"Grumman? From the Berlin Academy? I met him five years back over at the northern end of the Urals. I thought he was dead." Light overheard a black-bearded fur trader say. Light could see he was talking to a man across the table from him. He had white hair, and a mustache, he seemed to be very old, he was also wearing a hat. The man's daemon was a brown hare. The man tossed back what appeared to be vodka.

_He seems to be trying to loosening his tongue with alcohol. _Light thought.Lemaster seemed to hear them to and gestured to Light for them both to go to the table. While walking they heard the fur trader say.

"He'd walked into a trap that fool Yakovlev laid, and cut his leg open to the bone. Instead of using regular medicines, he insisted on using the stuff the bears use, bloodmoss, some kind of lichen, it ain't a true moss. Anyway, he was lying on a sledge roaring with pain and calling out instruction to his men—they were taking a star sight, and had to get the measurements right or he'd yell at them. You know he was a Tartar, by initiation?" At this point the man with the hare daemon saw us walking over.

"Apparently we got more people who want to join in on this here conversation. Take a seat. My name is Lee Scoresby and this is Hester." Lee said, with a texan accent pointing to his daemon

"I am Lemaster, this is Kibou," Lemaster gestured to his fox daemon. "And this is my assistant Light, and his daemon Hakumei." He added sitting down along with Light.

"I don't mean to eaves drop but did you say Grumman?" Lemaster began to say.

"I heard he was a tartar. I believe he had his skull drilled through." He added pointing to his forehead.

"I also believe he had a tartar name. Let me think of it for a minute."

"Well, let me buy you a drink." Lee said.

"Thank you, well as I was saying, the Yenisei Pakhtars. At the foot of the Semyonov Range. Near a fork of the Yensei and the, I forget what it's called, a river that comes down from the hills. There's a rock the size of a house at the landing stage." Lemaster stated.

"Ah, sure, I remember it now. I've flown over it. And Grumman had his skull dirlled, you say? Why was that?"

"He was a shaman," Lemaster said.

_What! Could it be the same shaman I met? I need to learn more. _Light thought. Lemaster continued.

"I think the tribe recognized him as a shaman before they adopted him. That drilling is something. It goes on for two nights and a day. They use a bow drill, like for lighting a fire." The scholar stated.

"How do you know all of this?" Lee asked curiously.

"I was there when it happened. He was a very strange man. Anyways, there was a witch who wanted him for a lover, but he turned her down." The scholar said.

"Is that so?" said Lee. Lemaster continued.

"He shouldn't have done that. A witch offers you her love, you should take it. If you don't, it's your own fault if bad things happen to you. It's like having to make a choice: a blessing or a curse. The one thing you can't do is choose neither."

"He might have had a good reason." Lee said.

"If he had any sense, he better of had a good reason." When Lemaster said that Light decided to pull out the Alethia Note. He wrote: _Is the person there talking about the same shaman I met._ The question seemed to sink into the paper. Light kept trying to write the question over and over. Until the tenth time when Lee looked over at Light and asked him.

"Hey kid what is that you got there."

_I don't want anyone to know about this. I need to come up with something. I got it! _Light thought

"This is a notebook. I was going to write down this conversation for Mr. Lemaster. But my pen doesn't seemed to be working." Light explained, shaking the pen.

"Let me see the paper." Said Lee, suspicious. Light showed him the paper, but since the questions were erased, it was just a blank sheet of paper. Lee nodded and continued with the conversation. Light tuned the rest of it out.

_That was close thank goodness that this notebook erases the question._

Light asked the question one last time this time he got an answer: _Stay after to talk to Lee. Ask him about the child who bears the Golden Compass, where she is, and also tell him about the Alethia Note. _Light read the answer over one last time.

_Why did it ignore my question? It's almost like the notebook has a mind of it's own. Also it can ignore questions and give out whatever information it wants to… Maybe it has something to do with Dust. _ Light thought. He closed the notebook and put it away waiting for them to finish up their conversation.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes before they finished there conversation. Lemaster stood up. 

"Come on Light were going to our rooms." Lemaster said.

"Can I stay for a little bit. I need to ask Lee something." Light asked. Lemaster thought about it and nodded his head. Walking up to the room he was staying in. The fur trader had already left during the middle of the conversation.

"So, Light, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Can you tell me about the bearer of the Golden Compass? You know the person, right?"

"How would you know that?" Lee asked.

"I have what is called the Alethia Note," Light said taking out the notebook and showing Lee. "It can tell the truth when the person who owns the notebook writes a question." Light explained. Lee looked and pointed to the ying-yang compass attached to the notebook.

"What does that do?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure. But I think it can tell if a person is evil or good, considering it's the ying-yang symbol. And measure how much of the person is good or evil without consulting the Alethia Note.

"I see, and to answer you're previous question. Yes I do know the person. And her name is Lyra." Lee explained.

"What exactly is the Golden Compass?" Light asked.

"The Golden Compass, is like your Alethia Note. Except it's a compass that finds the truth. I believe it is called the alethiometer." Lee stated

"Can you tell me where she is?" Light said.

"How can I trust you?" Lee asked.

"I could either find out from you, or the notebook." Light stated with an expressionless face.

"Light, you know we can't do that." Hakumei whispered in his ear, in her ferret form.

_Be quiet. I know what I'm doing._ Light thought to his daemon.

"Then why don't you?" Lee said, smiling, quirking an eyebrow with amusement in his eyes.  
_Damn It! What am I going to do? _Then Light remembered the piece of Death Note in his watch from before he died.

His eyes seemed to flashed red for a second. Light's eyes then returned to brown. _No! I'm not using that vile notebook! Now that I look back at it that notebook corrupted me! _Light screamed in his head. Light then closed his eyes for a couple of minutes before saying.

"To tell you the truth, I can't actually consult the Alethia Note. It won't give me an answer. But please Mr. Scoresby can you tell me where this Lyra is." Light said, abruptly opening his eyes and looking into Lee's.

Lee studied his face and could tell he had no intention of harming Lyra.

"Okay, I will tell you," Light smiled to that but his smiled disappeared when Lee said.

"But if I find out you harmed her in any way I will kill you. That girl is like a daughter to me. If I were to have a child of my own I would want them to be just like that girl." Light nodded his head.

"She went to the North to save a friend. I was with her at the time. Lyra went there to save a friend of hers named Rodger. Her father Lord Asriel was also there trying to open a window into another world. He succeeded, but in order to open it he had to sacrifice Rodger.

Lord Asriel performed what is called intercision. Where one's daemon is cut away from there human. You either die or live. Even if you do survive you won't have much time to live, you can tell when a person has had there daemon taken away by what they look like. Believe me, when you see a person like that you will know it.

Well, anyways, when Lord Asriel did the intercision it made a powerful burst of energy that was able to open a window to another world. Lyra stepped through for god knows what reason. I'm not really sure where it goes to… But all I know is that Lyra is there." Lee explained.

"How long ago did this happen?" Light asked curious.

"About 10 days." Lee said. Light had a shocked expression on his face.

_**What's wrong Light? **_Hakumei asked concerned.

_That's about how long I've been in this world. When Lord Asriel opened a window to another world he must have accidentally opened one in another world. The intercision must have made to much energy. Energy just can't just disappear, it has to go somewhere. So it must have opened the window in the world of Mu. It probably only had enough energy to take one person through though. _Light explained to Hakumei in his mind.

"Light, is everything alright?" Lee asked concerned.

"Yes Mr. Scoresby." Light lied

"I will now be on my way. Thank you for the information." Light said bowing and walking away. Once he left, Lee said.

"Interesting Kid."

* * *

Light was walking up the stairs to the room he was staying in. 

"Hakumei, what do you think is so important about this Lyra person." Light asked, while walking up the stairs.

"Maybe it's not Lyra who's important it's the alethiometer. She could be the only person who can use it."

"That's just what I've been thinking." Light said. By this time they were at the door. Light unlocked it with the key given to him by Lemaster and walked inside. It was a small room, on the left side of the wall was a bed, with a dresser next to it.

Light walked over to the dresser and put his bag on the dresser and changed his clothes to something more comfortable. Light and Lemaster stopped on the way to the hotel and bought Light some new clothes in order to prepare for Svalbard. Light was lying in bed when Light asked Hakumei another question.

"How am I connected to Lyra?" Light asked. Turning over to look at Hakumei curled up as a ferret. She opened her eyes.

"I don't know Light but whatever happens I will always be with you." She said, walking over and curling right next to his chest. Light look down and smiled.

"Thank you, and I promise to always be with you too." Light said. Hakumei closed her eyes.

"Good night Light."

"Good night… Hakumei." That night Light had the best sleep he has had in ages.

* * *

_Ci'gazze world…_ _Lyra's POV…_

I was sitting up in bed wondering about the dream I had.

_Flashback… Dreamscape… _

* * *

_ I was standing on top of a building made of stone the sky was filled with a dull yellow hue. I turned around to see somebody no older than me standing on top of another stone building. The person had there back turned to me. I called out to him. He turned around and faced me. The person's hair and eyes were both a color of auburn. He was wearing a white, buttoned up shirt, and brown pants, he also looked very handsome. He seemed to have something in his right and left hand. _

_In his left hand was a red apple. And in the other one he seemed to be holding a brown notebook with a pen, and a compass that was connected by a chain. _

_In between the two buildings a white platform rose up from the ground. There was another notebook except it was black. On the front in white capital letters read Death Note, the notebook was facing me._

_I looked at the boy and could see that he recognized what it was because of the surprised look on his face. A wind blew and flipped the notebook open. I walked a little closer to see what it said. The page was also black and also had white letters like the cover. At the top of the page read Death Note How to use. I looked down and started reading the first line: The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_I was thinking there was no way this could be real. But I read the next line anyway out of curiosity: You must have the person's face in mind when writing there name or the note will not take affect._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen._

_Another gust of wind blew again, almost as if it knew when she was done reading a page. The more she read the more she believed it._

_Why would someone put this much effort into something like a prank. Lyra thought. She read the rest of the rules:_

_After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._

_I finished reading the last rule thinking. What kind of creature could use this notebook? My question was answered when a creature was flying towards the notebook. The creature had black feathery wings, pale skin, and blue spiked hair. It seemed to be wearing a black outfit, with a chain wrapping around its waist. Judging by the look of it, the creature was of the male gender._

"_Hello, Light, long time no see." The thing said, with a smile on his face. The boy's face remained impassive. The creature stared at Light with his red eyes and then said with the smile still plastered on his face. _

"_Do you want to try to create an ideal world? Do you want to become… god?" The boy smiled, who I now found out to be named Light. Walked over near the platform, extending his arm out with the apple in it with his hand hovering over the notebook. It seemed like he was going to give the apple to the creature as an offering. _

_The creature reached down with his abnormally long arms to take it but before he could even get closed to it Light smashed the apple in the palm of his hand._

"_**NO!"**__Light screamed_

_The juice started to fall on the notebook. Then it all of a sudden caught on fire, and the creature seemed to have a look of disappointment on his face._

"_Suit yourself Light." The creature said turning around and flying off into the sky, vanishing. Light was looking at the sky watching the creature leave. Then he noticed me. He abruptly whipped his head around and looked at me and I woke up from my dream. My breathing was fast, and I had beads of sweat rolling down my face. Pan came up to me and comforted me._

_Flashback end… _

* * *

I took out the alethiometer to ask it a question. I asked: _How am I connected to that boy in my dream? _The alethiometer answered back: _You both are to decide the upcoming war of the heavens. In order for the boy to identify you, you must show him the alethiometer. _

"Pan, what do you think is so important about this Light person?" Lyra asked looking at Pan. Pan looked back and responded by saying.

"Maybe it's not Light that's important it's the Alethia Note. He could be the only person who can use it."

"That's just what I was thinking." Lyra said, lying back down to go to sleep.

"But, whatever happens Lyra I will always be there for you." Pan said walking up to Lyra and curling into a ball against her chest.

"Thank you, and I promise I will never leave you too." Lyra said.

"Good night, Lyra." Pan said.

"Good night… Pantalaimon." And the rest of the night Lyra slept peacefully.

* * *

**Wolflink93: Well this is the third chapter hopefully it's better then the first two chapters. And also the next chapter will have a fight scene in it. Cause this story needs some action in it.**

**Light: Yeah!!! It's time to kick some asssssss… aulting enemies.**

**Hakumei: ...You guys are weird... I'm going (Walks out the door)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Daemon's Orb

**Chapter 4: Daemon's orb**

**Wolflink93: Thank you Earthpaw, Wolventerror, and Princess of Olbivion for reviewing my story now time to answer some questions.**

**Wolventerror: Great story. I would have never thought about this crossover. Is L gonna be in this story by any chance??**

**Wolflink93: I'm actually thinking of putting him in even if I do put him in he probably won't have that big of a role.**

**Princess of Oblivion: Wow, I would have never thought to combine these two series...How closely do you plan on following the actual book.**

**Wolflink93: You... you kinda paused there for a second what's that about? Anyways, I'm going to try to follow the book as closely as possiable but there will be subtle differences. Now here's my question. How can anybody else not at least thought of this crossover at least once. Seriously, I thought about this crossover while reading the Subtle Knife but I guess I was lucky because I started reading His Dark Materials after I watched all the episodes of Death Note.**

**Light: Wolflink he just asked a yes or no question and you give him this.**

**Wolflink93: Shut up!**

**Light: Whatever.**

**Wolflink93: Is everybody ready for some action well then… it's time… to… play some football. **

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Light opened his eyes to a sudden noise. He looked over to the clock on the dresser it read 5:00. Hakumei nipped at his ear.

"Light, I think someone is at the door." Hakumei said. Light groaned and tried to walk to the door, only to stumble over his feet and hit the floor with a loud bang screaming.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, Light, is everything all right." Who Light recognized to be Lemaster, said.

"Yes, I'm fine." Light said lifting up his face to talk.

"Light, were leaving in a half-hour, be prepared to leave." Lemaster said from the other side of the door.

"Okay." Light said getting up from the floor and walking over to his bag on the dresser. Light got out some clean clothes, and put them on. Light was now wearing a brown bulky coat made out of dear skin, black pants, and a white under shirt. Since they were almost to Svalbard the climate was going to get colder, the farther they sailed north.

Light proceeded to walk out of the hotel. When he walked out he could see a balloon in the sky. Light could see that Lee was operating it. Light walked up to Lemaster and asked him.

"What's Lee doing up in that balloon?"

"He's an aeronaut, a person who travels by air, and that is called a zeppelin balloon."

"Is he going to see that Grumman person?"

"I believe so if he isn't I don't know why he would want to know about him. Now Light get on the ship. We'll be at Svalbard in one more day if we don't have to make any stops." Lemaster said looking at Light.

Light nodded and walked up the ladder to the ship followed by Lemaster.

* * *

It had been several hours since they've been out at sea. Light was mopping the floors of the ship while talking to Hakumei. 

"Light, why do you think there is fog down in the North?" Hakumei asked.

"I'm not really sure, but. It could be something trying to get into this world. Since when I went through the window from the world of Mu there was a fog I had to walk through to get here. There could be a lot of beings trying to get through the fog. That it's making fog seep out of the window into this world. That's my theory." Light said picking up some seaweed that got onboard and throwing it over the side of the ship.

When Light did he could have sworn he heard some buzzing. Light walked over the edge to see what it was only to be hit in the face by an unknown object. (Note: this isn't the fight scene. Just letting you know.) Lights started swinging the mop in his hand blindly through the air trying to hit the foreign object.

Light opened his eyes to see something fly past his face in the air at a fast speed. Light kept on trying to swing at it with the end of the mop but still couldn't hit it. He could tell that the thing was made out of metal when it hit him in the face.

"Hakumei, turn into a bird and try to lure it over here so I can capture it!" Light screamed, holding up his hands to block the blows the tiny creature was making. Hakumei transformed into an eagle and chased the creature away from Light. Light looked around for something to capture it in and found a bucket. He threw out the water and screamed to Hakumei to chase it over to him. Light could see Hakumei darting each way trying to get it towards Light so he could capture it.

When it got close to Light he slammed the bucket down. Light tried to keep it down but the creature was shaking the bucket so violently that he couldn't get a grip on the bucket. The door opened to the bottom of the ship, and out came Lemaster and two crew members.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Lemaster screamed. Then he noticed Light was having trouble holding down a bucket. He ordered one of the crew members to get a tin can and commanded the other one to get him a candle that was already lit. Lemaster ran over to Light and helped him to hold down the bucket.

Both of the crew members came back with the items Lemaster requested. Lemaster took the tin cans from one of the crew members.

"Light, I'll need you to hold on to the tin cans once I trap the creature in them." Lemaster commanded. Light nodded.

"Now!" Lemaster screamed. Light took the bucket off and Lemaster trapped it down with one of the tin cans. Then he took the other one lifted up the tin can that was pinning the creature down and quickly put them both together handing them to Light. He then proceeded to put them together using the melted wax from the candle.

After he was done doing that Lemaster took it from Light and gave it to one of the crew members to put it somewhere.

"What was that?" Light asked breathing heavily from trying to keep the bug inside of the tin cans.

"It's a clockwork bug."

"How can something like a clockwork bug do all that!?" Light screamed.

"It's a possessed clockwork bug so that way nobody has to rewind it." Lemaster explained with a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked. Lemaster just sat there.

"Lemaster, is something wrong?" Light asked this time a little louder. Lemaster seemed to come out of his trance.

"Hmm? Oh yes, everything is alright. Thank you for your concern." Lemaster lied.

_What's up with him?_ Light thought as he got off the floor and brushed himself off. Light touched his left cheek and noticed it was bleeding.

_Must be from when the creature hit me in the face when I looked over the side of the ship._ Lemaster noticed to because he told one of the crew members to get some bandages. While they were waiting for the crew member to come back there was something on Light's mind that he wanted to ask.

"Lemaster, what is Dust?" Light asked, curious. Lemaster looked over at him surprised.

"Why, would you want to know about something like that?"

"Well one day when I asked the notebook how it answers my question it told me it was Dust. And since it capitalized the word dust I knew it had to be something important." Light explained.

"It's not that important." Lemaster said. But before Light could argue any further the crew member came back with the bandages. Lemaster took them and bandaged Light's wound.

"We should almost be near Svalbard." Lemaster said.

"Why don't you get some sleep Light?" He added, looking over toward Light.

"Okay, and thanks for helping me catch the clockwork bug." Light said, bowing and going toward the door and opening it to go down the decks to his quarters. Once Light left Lemaster started thinking.

_They know where I am. They normally don't send one clockwork bug they must have had one of them stay in the shadows to spy and see our location  
_

* * *

Light was lying in a hammock. The walls in the room were made out of wood and there were some holes in the walls that were made from ages of sailing. Light's bag was in the corner of the room. He could hear the ship creaking every time the ship moved. 

_Lemaster is hiding something. What could it be?_ Light thought to himself.

"Hakumei, go over to my bag and get the Alethia Note." Light said. Hakumei shape-shift from her favorite form, ferret, into a monkey and walked over to his bag. She took the Alethia Note out and said while walking back.

"What do you plan to ask it?"

"I'm going to ask what Lemaster is worried about." Light said, taking the notebook from Hakumei, and writing down the question. The question sunk into the paper.

_I guess it doesn't want to answer this question either. _Light then remembered something. He wrote something down, it read: _Why did the aeronaut want to know so much about the shaman._ The answer was written down and Light could see that it was very long, it read: _The aeronaut wants to see if the shaman is alive because of what Lyra told him. Lyra was at Oxford College to get a robe because of a dare the gyptian children made. When she heard someone was coming she hid in the closet the robe was in. The master of Jordan College came in to poison the Tokay to kill Lord Asriel. Lyra saw it happen so when Lord Asriel was going to drink the Tokay she slapped it out of his hand telling him it was poisoned. Then they heard some people coming so Lord Asriel told her to get in the closet._

_When she went back in Lord Asriel showed all of the scholars a couple of pictures of Dust and asked for a grant to go to the north. They weren't going to give him the grant. But Lord Asriel showed them the head of what appeared to be the head of Grumman. They gave him the grant and that was the start of Lyra's adventure._

_That was a lot more information then what I needed. That just confirmed my theory of Dust being like a person._ Light thought.

Light was getting tired so he decided to get some sleep. Hakumei shape-shift back into her ferret form and curled up on Light's chest. Light closed his eyes saying.

"Good night Hakumei."

"Good night Light."

* * *

Light was outside dressed in appropriate attire for the cold climates. All of the 20 crew members were busy getting the supplies off of the ship so they can take it to the research facility that was there. Lemaster was sitting over by a rock with his eyes closed in deep concentration. Light walked over to him. 

"Lemaster, the crewman are almost done unpacking the supplies." Light said, waving his hand in front of his face. Lemaster woke up from his trance like state.

"Hmm… Oh yes! Well let's go!" Lemaster said, putting on a fake smile and commanding the crew members to start moving.

They started walking for several hours checking a map they had with them every once in a while just to make sure they were going the right way. During one of those times Light pointed at an area of land and asked.

"What is this mass of land? Panserbjorne territory?"

"That is the territory the Panserbjorne, or armored bears', territory. They wear armor that they make out of what is called sky metal." Lemaster explained to Light. Light nodded and they continued on the expedition.

They walked a several more hours. Light was getting a bit chilly so he pulled his coat closer to him. Then he noticed it was very quiet. Not like the quietness they had before. But it was a little bit to quiet. Then he heard it.

_**Click**_

Light's pupils widened as he knew what was to come next.

"Du…" Light began to say but was silenced when he heard a bang and saw one of the crew member's daemon get shot. The daemon suddenly dispersed into golden flecks of dots once that happened the man fell down… he was dead.

_What!? When daemons die they must die along with their humans and vice versa. _Light thought. The 19 crew men that were left got there guns from their backs and ran over to ice formations for cover. Light's first instinct was to crouch behind the nearest form of protection from bullets which was a rock jutting from the ground along with Lemaster. Light started to look around to see where the enemies were.

Light could see there were 20 enemies in all. About 10 were scattered behind dead rotting trees.5 were behind some rocks just like Light and Lemaster and 5 were up on the cliffs surrounding the area they were in.

_Damn it! They have the advantage. Not only were they able to catch us off guard they were able to get good spots for firing at us on the ground and from the air. Lemaster and I better stay low since we don't have any weapons. _Light contemplated. He saw out of the corner of his eye 5 crew members were shot down with there daemons flickering out of existence almost like they were never there. There were only 14 left.

Light could see that on the other side two men went down. There were 18 left.

"Dang it. I didn't think they would follow me this far." Lemaster said.

"What!? You mean to tell me you knew about this the whole time and you didn't even tell the other crew members."

"I wasn't sure it was them. You see the clockwork bug was made by the Magisterium. They sent 2 bugs. One of them was to attack me and now I know the other one was to spy and see if it was us."

"Why are they after you?"

"I have something they want." Lemaster said, pulling out a silver orb that seemed to sparkle with a mystical power. Lemaster handed it to Light saying.

"It is called the Dust orb, or what I like to call the daemon's orb."

Light took it from him and started to examine it, with Hakumei sniffing at it in her panther form. It was a silver orb with a gold line that started in the middle and came back around completing it. In the golden stripe seemed to be an ancient writing of symbols, there were 10 in all.

"What does it do?"

"It makes one's daemon and human become one," Lemaster said, lifting both of his hands up and smashing them together for effect.

"I never tested it before since you need something that can connect to Dust. But as I said before it makes daemon and human become one," Lemaster said then pointing at his right eye.

"But it also gives one the power to see Dust. I have done research and found out that creatures called angels can see gates into other worlds. Thus they need the power to see Dust. They are called angel eyes," Lemaster said but then lowered his eyes to the ground.

"The reason why it has not been tested is because not only do you need some way to gather Dust. You also need to have discovered your mindscape. Once you find that then you can ultimately use the daemon's orb." Lemaster finished explaining. Light's eyes widened in surprise he looked over to see how many men they lost. There was 10 left on their side and about 13 left on the other. They were losing.

_The only way to win is to use the daemon's orb. _Light thought, squinting his eyes.

"Well, Lemaster, now you get to see your invention tested with your own eyes,"

"Now, tell me how to use it." Light commanded, with a determined look on his face.

"First you need to get the device that your going to use for the source of Dust and put it near the golden strip. Then you must concentrate and look into your mindscape once you can see it you must find your daemon weapon. Once you have you will have gained extraordinary power." Lemaster stated.

Light put the ying-yang compass up against the orb, a symbol of what appeared to stand for Dust started to glow. Light then did what he did last time to get to his mindscape when he was at the shaman's house. Two symbols on the orb glowed which were the symbols for daemon and human. Light was sitting cross-legged, closing his eyes and going into a trance like state with Hakumei lying down and also in a trance like state. Light and Hakumei seemed to lose touch with reality.

* * *

_Light's mindscape…_

When Light opened his eyes he could see he was in the clearing except this time Hakumei was with him. Light looked up to see that the sun was still setting like the last time he saw it. A voice spoke.

_Do you wish to seek your daemon weapon?_

The voice seemed to sound very angelic and echoed making it seem the voice was coming from all directions it sounded like a female's voice. Light nodded his head and said.

_Yes, it's the only way to win the battle. _

_Then you shall battle me for your daemon weapon_. The voice said. Light saw a figure walk out of the forest. It was a woman with long blond hair that reached down to the small of her back, she had blue eyes the same color of the sky, she was also wearing a pure white kimono, at her waist was a sheath and protruding out of it was a golden hilt to a blade. She pulled out the blade and lifted her other arm in the air making blades sprout out of the ground from nowhere.

Light was surprised to see all of these weapons of different shapes, sizes, and hilts. Light then looked forward to see that her sword was a katana, her blade was also the same color as her kimono with golden swirls in the shape of wind sprouting from the hilt going all of the way to the tip of the blade.

_Choose one of these weapons and fight me. Only one of the blades is the real daemon weapon. You must strike me with that blade to win. Your daemon may not help you. If you don't strike me with the real blade you will… die! _The woman said getting into a fighting stance. She then charged at Light making a downward thrust.

Light grabbed the nearest weapon. He had to struggle to get the blade up to defend himself. The blades clashed with a loud clang. When the woman took off her blade Light's sword cracked and broke.

_I got to find the real one fast!_ Light thought. Meanwhile back in the real world.

* * *

Lemaster looked from Light to the battle that was being fought. They only had 5 crew members while the enemy's side had 9. He saw another one get shot in the chest. Now they only had 4. 

"Kibou, get me that shotgun over there." Lemaster said, pointing to the closest shotgun that was dropped by one of his men near him. Kibou nodded, put her body all the way down to the ground so she wouldn't get hit, and proceeded to crawl over to the weapon. Lemaster could feel the pain every time Kibou took a step but he needed the weapon so he tried to endure it.

When Kibou was closed to it she snatched it up and hurriedly ran back over to Lemaster with it in her mouth cuddling next to him. They stayed like that for couple of seconds when Lemaster remembered the battle. Lemaster took aim and fired at one of the men. One of them fell down dead now there were only 8 left on the enemy's side. Lemaster was about to take aim again when he heard a bang. His left arm was shot!

"Argh!" Lemaster screamed gritting his teeth together and rubbing his bleeding shoulder to lessen the pain. After a few seconds he ignored the injury and continued shooting. After a few shots he was able to shoot another one. The enemy now only had 7. Lemaster looked over to see another men get shot.

_We only have 3! Light hurry up! _Lemaster thought looking at Light. The battle went on for several more minutes. 2 men on Lemaster's side had died they only had one men left. The enemy side had 5. Lemaster heard another bullet ring out and fly towards the last man.

_Damn it! _Lemaster thought. Watching the bullet fly by through the man's chest, his sea gull daemon disappearing.

* * *

Light was starting to get used to the weight of the swords. Light grabbed another sword and slashed at the woman with a vertical slash she blocked it making the blade break. 

_How can I find the real blade? _Light thought. Doing a turn grabbing a blade while still spinning and slashed at the woman, it broke too.

_Maybe I can sense for the sword._ Light thought, jumping away from the woman.

Light closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the sword. Light felt a tugging at his mind. It was pointing him in the direction of the sword. It was behind the woman near the left tree.

Light grabbed a nearby sword and charged toward the women. She was surprised because of his sudden confidence. She was about to make a vertical slash down when Light at the last minute side-stepped it he brought the sword he was holding up to block her from making a horizontal slash. The sword crumbled once Light ran past her.

She smiled and started gathering a golden aura around her. Light ignored her and kept running toward the blade. He grabbed it and felt a surge of power flow through him. Light started also gathering an aura around him except it was black and white. He turned around.

They both charged at each other doing a horizontal slash. It was a stalemate Light and the woman were both pushing against there blades both making sparks fly from the blades. It seemed like the woman was going to win. Hakumei ran over.

_**Light, you can do it!**_ She yelled encouraging Light. Light heard what she said and thrust forward with all his strength catching the woman off guard. Light noticed this and thrust his sword stabbing her in the stomach. The woman smiled.

_You have done well, Light. You have shown me the bond between you and your daemon. I now grant you the power to fuse with your daemon._ The woman said, fading away

Light and Hakumei walked out of the mindscape into reality.

* * *

_The real world_… 

Lemaster was shooting at the enemy. Lemaster was the only man left besides Light. Lemaster shot one of the enemy's in the middle of the forehead there were 4 left. Lemaster reached down to his waist to pull out a bullet cartridge. Only to grab onto empty air. Lemaster looked down with a shocked expression he then looked over to see Light about to be hit by a bullet, it was flying toward his head. Lemaster knew he would not be able to make it in time to stop it.

Lemaster saw him suddenly open his eyes and saw a black and white aura surround him it darted through the bullet and landed in the middle of the clearing. The bullet seemed to float in the air in the same place then the bullet split in half. Then out of the aura came…

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Wolflink93: The art of the cliffhanger is a wonderful thing.**

**Light: Yeah, now help me up! **Light screamed dangling from a cliff.

**Wolflink93:** **Not until next chapter. **(Walks off)

**Light:** **Hakumei you'll help me right?**

**Hakumei: Not until next chapter. **(Walks off)

**Light: I hate you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

**Narrator: Time to reply to some reviews on Wolflink93's review show staring Wolflink93, Light, and Hakumei!**

**Wolflink93: First off I would like to thank Fan, CloakedSchemer06, and again like to thank Earthpaw and Princess of Oblivion. Well lets reply to the reviews first up Fan. **

**Fan: Keep writing this please its amazing! Also I suggest if you liked the movie, you should read the books. You'd need to start at the beginning though cause the movie moved things about a bit.**

**Hakumei: Actually Wolflink93 has read the books in fact he's almost done with The Amber Spyglass. Though he has also seen the movie.**

**Wolflink93: Yup but I do have to agree with you about them rushing the movie and leaving parts out. But you what they say the books are always better than the movie. Next is CloakedSchemer06.**

**CloakedSchemer06: This is a really good story so far. I like the idea of Death Note and His Dark Materials together. It is an interesting concept. I can not wait to see what happens next. You potrayed Light to be a little less evil than he was as Kira, but I guess he is no longer that same person... Please keep on writing.**

**Light: Mu will do that to a person. **

**Wolflink93: And thank you for the compliment though this chapter is mostly flashback. But you get to see what Light looks like **

**Hakumei: Next is Earthpaw.**

**Earthpaw: So now Hakumei's gone? or is this fusion a temporary state? Either way it's still interesting.**

**Wolflink93: Your just going to have to read on in order to have your questions answered. Now last but not least is Princess of Oblivion.**

**Princess of Oblivion: Well I would never have thought of it seeing as I read the two series years appart. And I probably would never have the imagination to even think to do it... Yeah right my imagination is amazing (popcorn and rainbows!) Dang cliffy... (In case you already couldn't tell I love using...)**

**Wolflink93: You can do it to (Clasps hands together then spreads them to create a rainbow, but after 3 seconds the rainbow turns into popcorn and falls onto the floor. I pick up one and take a bite but cringe at what I taste) Dang it still can't seem to get any butter ones. And also Princess of Oblivion thank you for reviewing. Now let's roll on with the story! **

* * *

Then out of the aura came Light. Light's eyes opened and his eyes were still brown except he now had slits for pupils. Light's hair was still brown except now they were now tipped with black. He also had ears and a tail that were both panther. He seemed to be more agile.

Light's weapon was a katana blade. The blade split in half where the left side was white and the other was black, it extended all the way down to the bottom of the hilt. Just above the hilt the ying-yang symbol was inscribed. Also, connected by a chain was the ying-yang compass, the chain rapped around his waist five times.

Light could feel power flow through him. Light's senses increased to where he could now hear the enemy breath, and he could smell the gun powder that still lingered in the air from the battle, and also the foul smell of death.

Lemaster took in every detail of the transformation.

_He could probably transform into any animal since his daemon isn't settled. I would like to see what were to happen with other animals if his features would change. But for now I will have to settle for this. _Lemaster thought. Light had his back turned to Lemaster.

Light disappeared and reappeared in front of one of the enemy soldier's that were up on the cliffs. The soldier tried to react but wasn't fast enough Light brought down the blade slashing the soldier in the stomach, some blood splattered on Light's face.

"Too slow." Light said in a mocking tone, with a maniac smile spreading across his face. There was a glint in his eyes. Lemaster wasn't able to see the smile since his vision was starting to get fuzzy. He disappeared and reappeared behind one of the soldier's on the ground. He unhooked the chain holding the ying-yang compass. He started to spin the chain; he threw it around the soldier's neck strangling him. Light pulled the chain back and stabbed the soldier in the back. Light slashed the sword from his body darting to the other soldier on the ground.

Light looked over to the other unsuspecting soldier. Light's smile grew wider if that was even possible. Light darted and stabbed the soldier in the throat, killing him. Light looked up to the other soldier to see that he was gone. Light jumped up to a rock, then onto a tree branch, finally jumping one more time to land on the cliffs. He looked around to see he was gone and there was no sign of him.

His maniac smiled slowly disappeared replaced by a serious face. Light put his blade in its sheath, and transported over to Lemaster. Light noticed Lemaster's arm was shot and immediately ripped off some of the cloth from his under shirt. Tying it around Lemaster's arm tight but not too tight where it would hurt.

Lemaster's vision was starting to get fuzzy from all of the blood that he lost. Light helped him to stand.

"Light, you deserve an explanation so let me sit down so I can tell you my story." Lemaster said.

"No, first we have to get you healed." Light argued.

"There probably isn't a human for miles that can heal me."

"What about the panserbjorne? They could heal you with bloodmoss."

"The panserbjorne don't take to kindly to humans. The only humans they wouldn't kill are people who are very important. They wouldn't help us."

"I'll make sure they do!" Light exclaimed with a determined look on his face. Lemaster studied his face, sighed, and looked forward.

"Very well you can take me to the panserbjorne but I will tell you my story on the way." Lemaster said, picking up Kibou.

Light threw him over his shoulder. Normally as a 13 year old he wouldn't have even been able to lift him, but since he was stronger he was able to carry him. Light started running toward Svalbard checking the map to make sure he was going in the right direction. Light would have been more sure if his regular compass worked but something was messing up the magnetic field in the north.

"Where should I begin?" Lemaster said, rubbing his chin.

"How about at the very beginning."

"Okay, I wanted to join the church, or what it's commonly known as, the Magisterium. So I could have more money for research and I could learn more if I were to join. The church though didn't like the fact that I was trying to get humans closer to Dust rather than away.

That's when I realized that the church was evil. When they discover something they try to control it, if they can't, they destroy it. That's why they started doing research on intercision. You see when a person's daemon settles Dust starts to gather more around that person. While children such as you, whose daemon hasn't settled, will have less Dust congregate around them.

The church thought if they could stop children's daemon from settling then Dust wouldn't congregate around them. The Magisterium decided that Dust was the physical evidence of original sin. They got the name Dust from a bible verse from when god is cursing Adam for eating the fruit."

"Does the alethiometer run on Dust?"

"How do you know about that?" Lemaster said, wide-eyed.

"When I stayed after to talk to Lee I asked him about the alethiometer. Now I'm curious to how it works."

"Yes, the alethiometer does run on Dust, but as far as I know I'm not completely sure how it works."

"How did they find out you were doing all this research on the daemon's orb."

"Well one day everyone was called to a meeting and that's when it happened. This happened about a year ago; let me tell you about it."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Lemaster was sitting at a table with 7 other people who were the council members of the Church. They were all male. All that was used for lighting was a candle in the middle of the table. The flames flickered over every person's face in the room. At the very far end of the table on the opposite side of the room from where the door was, sat an empty chair. To the right of the empty chair sat the famous Lord Boreal whose daemon was a green snake that was coiled around his arm. His daemon looked at me flicked its tongue and looked back forward._

_Lemaster's daemon was lying on the table with her eyes half closed looking over the people of the room. They all seemed to be staring at Lemaster with a cold glare that brought a chill down his spine. Apparently everybody was waiting for someone to arrive. Lemaster was not sure who it was._

_Lemaster heard the door creak open and there standing in the hallway with a golden monkey right next to her was Ms. Coulter. Lemaster was surprised to say the least that she would be joining this meeting, whatever it was about it had to be very important if she showed up. She walked over and sat down in the empty chair. Her hair seemed to glow in the candles glare. She looked over toward Lemaster._

_"Lemaster, what do you have to say for yourself." Ms. Coulter said with a smile on her face. _

_Is she talking about my research? No, there's no way she could have found out. Lemaster thought._

_"Whatever are you talking about?" Lemaster said, with a calm expression on his face._

_"Don't play stupid we know what you have been doing with the church's money. You've been making an object that could bring people closer to Dust." She said with the smile still on her face. Lemaster thought it over and knew once Ms. Coulter found out about anything like this she would not stand for it. So the only thing he knew he could do at the time was to persuade her. Lemaster sighed._

_"Very well I will tell you. I have been creating an orb that can make people closer to their daemon. But in order for it to work it needs the power of Dust," Lemaster began to say but was cut off by one of the men standing up and saying._

_"Why would you make such an invention don't you know that Dust is the evidence of original sin? If people were to get closer to Dust, people would become corrupted."_

_"Like the Magisterium doesn't do that enough. That maybe true for some people but not all people would do that. And I have reason to believe that Dust is not "original sin"."_

_"Lemaster should be executed for saying such blasphemy." Another man said standing up and banging his hand against the table._

_"Sit down both of you I would like to talk to Lemaster." Ms. Coulter commanded. Both men reluctantly sat down._

_"Now tell me why you would want to have people become closer to your daemon." Ms. Coulter asked Lemaster._

_"It would make people closer to there daemon. And they would even be able to travel to worlds that have not been explored." Lemaster said. "It is my dream to go to those worlds and learn all I can about them." Lemaster added._

_"So you are doing this for your own personal gain?"_

_"Yes, you could say that, but I also want people to realize that Dust is not a bad thing!" Lemaster yelled with a passionate voice._

_"Sorry Lemaster, wrong answer. Lemaster, you will be executed in front of an audience in a week. For treachery against the church, blasphemy, and for taking church money." Ms. Coulter said, calling for the two guards who were at the door. They surrounded Lemaster and prepared to restrain him._

_I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. Lemaster thought, putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a pistol. The guards didn't notice it until it was too late. Lemaster stood up swiftly with Kibou jumping on one of the men's daemon. Lemaster lifted the gun, barrel spinning, toward the other man and shot the man in the chest. Kibou ripped the throat out of the wolf daemon killing them._

_Lemaster then pulled out a device with a button on it. He pushed it which emitted a high frequency wave of sound which set off the gun powder that Lemaster had implanted several months ago. They exploded making smoke go everywhere making everybody but Lemaster, who had a cloth to his face, cough. Lemaster ran out of the room and down the hall._

_There were also other guards there that were apparently warned if this were to happen to go after him. Lemaster was running down the halls to get out of the church. _

_There's too many of them I won't be able to get out alive if this continues. Lemaster thought. A bullet shot near his foot almost making him lose his balance, he regained his composure. He turned a corner and pushed the button on the device creating another wave of high frequency sound waves. There were explosions making more smoke appeared stalling a little bit more time for Lemaster to get out of the church. _

_The church was out in the wilderness for secrecy. So that common people would not spy on the church in case somebody were to rebel against them. But they never counted on anyone like Lemaster to get in on the inside._

_Lemaster was running out in the woods for the carefully stored zeppelin balloon that he had gotten just for this occasion. He could hear the sound of the guards following him. _

_They must have gotten out of the smoke. Lemaster thought. Lemaster jumped over a log and turned. He ended up in dead end Lemaster was looking at a 10 foot drop to the ground. Lemaster made a wrong turn! Lemaster slowly turned around to face his fate. He tried to reach for the pistol in his pocket but it wasn't there._

_I must have dropped it without noticing. Lemaster thought. He could hear them come closer and closer with their wolf daemons barking. He weighed his choices. He could either A be shot to death by the guards and have a painful and slowly agonizing death. Or B he could jump off the cliff and die of a painless and quick death, but still have a chance at survival. Lemaster knew his chances at having that last part was slim but he was willing to gamble._

_"What will we do, Lemaster?" Kibou asked looking at Lemaster._

_"We're going to jump." Lemaster said, grabbing Kibou in his arms and pressing her against his chest._

_Lemaster looked down, and closed his eyes. Just when the guards got there he had already jumped off of the cliff._

_He landed with a thud down on the ground. The guards looked down to see that Lemaster wasn't breathing, he was dead. The person in charge told them to go back to church and to report the death of the scholar. Once they left Lemaster's chest started to rise and fall. Normally if the men would have seen his daemon they knew he would have been alive. But since she was under him they couldn't see her._

_I survived but I don't think I have long to live. He thought. Then he heard the footsteps of someone walking over to him when it stopped Lemaster could see the shadow of a man standing over him. Lemaster took one look and passed out welcoming the comforting darkness. _

* * *

_Several moments later Lemaster awoke in what appeared to be a wooden cabin. He was lying in a bed with Kibou on his chest curled up in a ball. Lemaster noticed his right leg was broken because it hurt every time he moved it. He then noticed the man he saw earlier over a stove stirring something in a pot, with his osprey daemon sitting on his shoulder. The man looked over to acknowledge Lemaster then returned his attention to the pot saying:_

_"I see you are awake, you had one nasty fall." _

_"It was either that or be shot. I chose the former." Lemaster said, shrugging his shoulders. A few moments passed, all that could be heard was the man stirring the concoction. The silence was broken by the man laughing._

_"I see, well, my name is John Grumman." The man now known as 'John' said walking over to a cabinet to get some ointment out. When he was walking over toward Lemaster, Lemaster began to speak._

_"I am Lemaster, and aren't you the explorer who's trying to become a tartar. What are you doing here?" Lemaster asked._

_"I came here because I knew you would need my help." The shaman said, getting down on his knees and proceeded to spread the ointment on Lemaster's broken leg._

_"How would you know that?" _

_"Well you forgot this at your lab." The shaman said, pulling out the daemon's orb with his other hand, handing it to the scholar. Lemaster's eyes widened in surprise._

_"How did you get in to the lab?" _

_"You left the door unlocked." Grumman replied. Lemaster smacked his forehead and said._

_"I can't believe I forgot to lock the door again, oh well, at least it had a good outcome instead of a bad one. But why exactly do I need your help."_

_"You're supposed to help the child of prophecy."_

_"The child of prophecy?"_

_"Yes, you will learn more about him later just trust my guidance. When you meet a child who wants to come with you to an expedition ask him your daemon's name. When he answers correctly take him with you." Lemaster nodded unsure whether to believe him or not. Grumman finished rubbing the ointment on Lemaster's leg, then he bandaged it up._

_Grumman walked over the pot and poured the liquid into a canteen walking over to Lemaster and giving it to him._

_"Keep drinking this twice a day and your leg will be healed in no time." Grumman said. Lemaster began to think_

_What am I going to do now? I'm gonna need to go into hiding for a while. Once they find my body gone they will know I'm still alive. They probably also found my balloon. Lemaster thought. Then he had an idea._

_"Hey Grumman, may I join you on your travels for a while. I've always wanted to see how the tartars live" Lemaster asked._

_"I guess since the Magisterium will be trying to find you. But once I'm done you will have to go out on your own. We will leave in 3 days to let your leg heal." John stated. Lemaster nodded, laid down, and went to sleep. _

* * *

_Flashback end…_

"Well I was with Grumman for about half a year, the rest I spent just drifting about here and there. But once I heard a window to another world opened I went to college to college to try and get a grant. Most of them turned me down afraid of being opposed by the church. Until I came to Oxford, and well you know the rest." Lemaster explained.

_So it was the same shaman that I met. _Light thought, running swiftly across the ice. Light started to notice that the ice was starting to melt the farther he went.

"It seems something is affecting the climate." Lemaster said. When Light jumped across a gap of water the ice he landed on cracked, it started to fall apart. Light and Lemaster fell in the cold water! Light tried to unhook the chain around his waist to anchor themselves up but noticed that it was stuck. Light's vision started to get blurry from the freezing water. Light looked over to see Lemaster passed out.

_How am I going to get myself out of this one? _Light thought, passing out himself.

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Wolflink93: I'm so evil I did another cliff hanger.**

**Lemaster: How did I get stuck here?**

**Light: It was when they lured you here with a Klondike bar and dangled it over the cliff.**

**Lemaster: Heh, what would you do for a Klondike bar? (Lemaster said dramatically)**

**Hakumei: And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Angel Eyes

**Chapter 6: Angel Eyes  
**

**Wolflink93: Let's do this! (chugs a glass of eggs while flexing.)**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't done this in a while so here it goes… I don't own Death Note or His Dark Materials. But I do own a Alethia Note… Yeah, I know what you did last Sunday and don't deny it. I know it, you know it, and your father knows it. That's why you two hardly every talk anymore. You can run away to Africa, but you can't run away from the truth!**

**Light: (looks at text above him) Damn that's a long disclaimer!**

**Wolflink93: Don't make me sick Hakumei on you. She's a freakin' beast! **

* * *

_Last time on Alethia Note or The Black Notebook… whichever one you're reading._

_Light started to notice that the ice was starting to melt the farther he went._

_"It seems something is affecting the climate." Lemaster said. When Light jumped across a gap of water the ice he landed on cracked, it started to fall apart. Light and Lemaster fell in the cold icy water! Light tried to unhook the chain around his waist to anchor themselves up but noticed that it was stuck. Light's vision started to get blurry from the freezing water. Light looked over to see Lemaster passed out._

_How am I going to get myself out of this one? Light thought, passing out himself. _

* * *

A few hours later Light woke up to what appeared to be a cave. Light could feel Hakumei curled up next to him in her panther form. Light was lying on what he could tell was a very hard stone surface. Light had a very bad head-ache from the fall that he had back at the ice gap. Light could also hear someone talking. 

"Your majesty we found these two humans passed out in the water. We captured them just in case. What would you like me to do with them?" The voice asked.

"I would like to ask them a few questions, maybe they know where Lyra is." Another voice answered back. Light could feel something against his face, it sounded like something was sniffing him. Light opened his eyes, and looked over to the source of the disturbance.

What he saw was a polar bear. Light could tell he wasn't just any old polar bear. In the bear's eyes he could see intelligence behind a blank stare. The bear was also wearing what was golden armor. Light concluded that it was a panserbjorne because panserbjorne meant armored bear. Light looked closer at the metal to see that it ran over the bear's chest and all the way around his back, he was also wearing a helmet. Light looked down to see that the bear had apossible thumbs.

"What is your name human?" The bear said, with a deep and commanding voice.

_This panserbjorne must be the king because of the way the other bear addressed him._Light thought.

"My name is Yagami, Light. This is my daemon Hakumei, your majesty. And could I perhaps inquire your name?" Light said, addressing the king properly.

"Yagami Light, my name is Iorek Byrnison," Iorek said. "What are you and that other human doing in my lands?"

"The other humans name is Lemaster. Well, anyways we are sorry to be intruding on your lands. You see me and my friend were attacked on the way to his observatory. And I came here hoping that you might be able to help us."

"Why were you going to an observatory all the way in the north?" Iorek said, with his blank stare still on his face.

"We came here to study on the window that has appeared here. And to also check out the fog that is lingering here."

"We will heal Lemaster if you can tell me anything that you know about somebody named Lyra." Iorek said.

"Fair enough I will tell you everything I know." Light said, nodding. Though Light knew he should consult the Alethia Note if he should tell Iorek. But something told Light that Iorek could be trusted.

"I have consulted an item called the Alethia Note," Light began saying, pulling out the Alethia Note. "The notebook has told me much about this Lyra. From what it has told me it says that Lyra went through that window into another world in order to learn more about Dust, that is all I know." Light said, finishing his explanation."

"She has gone to another world. That must be where the witches were headed. Hopefully she is safe," Iorek said. "We will begin to heal your friend. You can do whatever you please as long it doesn't affect us bears." Iorek walked off apparently to go tend to Lemaster's wounds.

When Iorek left Light got a better look at his surroundings. Light was in a cave where apparently the bear king lived. If Light had to guess it was more than likely one of the biggest caves. Light looked over to what appeared to be a place where Iorek made his armor, it was lit up so that it could be used. Next to it was a pile of weird colored metal. Light remembered what Lemaster said and knew that it was Sky metal. Light looked outside to see a bear next to the cave entrance, and that some more ice had melted.

_What could be changing the climate in the North so much to actually make the ice melt? _Light thought. Light stood up and shook the dirt off his clothes. Light's head-ache was starting to get a little better. Light walked over and sat down near the fire to heat himself up. After a few moments Hakumei began to speak, she was in her ferret form curled up around his neck.

"Light, don't you think we should go see how Lemaster is doing?" She said, snuggling closer up to his neck. Light thought it over and agreed. He walked outside and asked the bear where he could find Lemaster. The bear lead him to another cave that was close by. Light walked inside the cave to see Lemaster lying on the floor with Iorek rubbing something red on Lemaster's injuries.

"What is that you are using to heal Lemaster?" Light said.

"It is called blood moss it is used to heal many kinds of injuries." Iorek finished rubbing the blood moss on Lemaster. He then walked out of the cave saying.

"Lemaster should be awake in a few minutes. I will go so you two can talk."

Once Iorek left, Light went over sat down, and leaned over next to the wall near Lemaster. Lemaster's daemon was curled up next to his head. After a few moments of sitting Lemaster began to stir. Lemaster opened his eyes and seemed to take in his surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Light asked, concerned.

"I feel like a million dollars." Lemaster said, happily.

"That's goo…" Light began to say but was interrupted by Lemaster.

"In the form of change and was then smashed against my head." Lemaster said. Light started laughing then he said.

"Well, at least you're all right." Light said smiling. Then Light remembered the climate.

"Lemaster, what do you think is affecting the climate here so much?" Light asked.

"I think it could be that heat from the other world is flowing into this one making the ice melt, but, that's just my hypothesis." They both sat there in total silence until Light broke it.

"I need to get through that window." Light said. Lemaster looked over and smiled warmly at Light.

"Don't let me stop you." Lemaster said.

"I can't just let leave you here it was my fault you are here in the first place. If only I was strong enough to get us up we would have been okay."

"No, it wasn't your fault that would have happened sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"You see the daemon's orb doesn't just let you stay in that form forever. It has a limit when you use it your energy will start to run out. That's why you weren't able to hear the ice crack below you soon enough to be able to jump away."

"Why didn't you tell me this before."

"It didn't really matter at the time and I needed you to get in that form so we wouldn't die."

"If that's the case… But then how am I supposed to get to the window?"

"You could ask the bear who was taking care of me."

"How did you know about him?"

"I woke up a few times when he was healing me." Lemaster explained. Light thought about what Lemaster suggested.

_It would probably be better and plus I want to get some of my questions answered that the Alethia Note won't answer._ _And Lemaster's injuries would take quiet a few days by the look of it. _Light nodded and said.

"Yes I will see if Iorek will help me." Light walked out of the cave to go see Iorek. Once Light left Lemaster whispered something.

"Good luck."

* * *

Light walked out to see Iorek looking over his scattered wasteland of ice. Iorek with his heightened senses was able to hear Light walking over toward him. 

"What is it that you want?" Iorek said with a deep voice.

"I was wondering if you could take me to the window to the other world." Light said.

"Why would you want to do that? I have already repaid you for giving me information to where she is."

"There are a lot of questions that I would like to ask this Lyra. You see during my whole journey here the Alethia Note kept mentioning Lyra. And I want to see how I was connected to her." Light said, with a determined look in his eyes. Iorek looked into his eyes with a blank stare of his own.

"Very well, but you must promise me one thing." Iorek asked. Light nodded and waited to here what he was about to say.

"You must promise to protect her with your life in my stead." Iorek said. Light was surprised by how many people this Lyra had affected. If she was able to influence all these people even something that wasn't even human to admire her and to risk there life for her.

"Okay, but when should we leave?" Light asked. Light looked over toward Iorek to see that he was taking off his armor.

"We can make it there faster without my armor." Iorek said, crouching down to let Light onto his back. Light was surprised by the gesture he hesitated but then got on his back.

"Hang on! There is a path that isn't frozen over yet I can get you over that way." Iorek yelled, proceeding to run. The ride was bumpy but Light started to adapt. And they were on there way to another world.

* * *

The journey took longer than expected since they had to make detours because some of the path was melted. Iorek couldn't swim across with Light on his back afraid that he might get to cold. They rode in silence most of the way Iorek only talked to tell Light when he was going to go in another direction. 

"Light, we should almost be to the window." Iorek said, in a monotone voice. "It should be right over this hill." Iorek added. When they went over the hill Light could see a window which looked exactly like the one he saw when he was in Mu. The only difference is that Light wasn't able to see through this window because of a thick fog that was blocking the view.

"Now I must leave for I must take care of my people." Iorek said. Light nodded and the bear king started to walk away then stopped, looked back, and said. "And don't forget about the promise you made."

"Yes a promise is a promise." Light said. Once the bear king left he turned around and tried to see into the world again but still saw nothing but a thick wall of gray. Light looked over toward Hakumei and said.

"Well, we should be going Hakumei it's gonna be awhile before we get to the other side." Light walked into the gray abyss into an unknown world.

* * *

_Ci'gazze world... _

Lyra was fumming in the world of Cittagaze she just had the item that was entrusted to her stolen. She was running to the house she and Will were staying at. Will was a boy Lyra met after a few days of wandering through Cittagaze. For some reason she always felt safe around him like he would protect her. She thought of him kind of as a long lost brother.

Lyra then got to the door and busted through it, her breathing heavy. Will came into the room alarmed prepared to attack what ever had made the loud noise but relaxed when he saw that it was only Lyra. Will looked down at the ground to see Pan in panther form fur bristling with anger.

"Lyra what's wrong?" Will asked, concern evident in his voice.

"He stole it that evil man stole it!" Lyra screamed.

"Calm down, what man?" Will asked, confused. Lyra just looked down to the ground her eyes filled with hate for the man's name she was about to speak.

"His name is Sir Charles." Lyra said, through gritted teeth.

"What is it that he stole?" Will asked, already knowing the answer.

"The alethiometer, Will." Lyra said, shame written on her face that she had it stolen.

"How did he get it?"

"It was when I was running from some police that were in Mary's office. He drove by and asked if I needed a ride I said yes and I got in. He probably stole it when he got out of the car to let me out and swiped it out of my pocket."

"Why would he want it?"

"I don't know but I do know that he saw me use it at the museum when I was asking it a question about the skulls in the case."

"Do you know where we might be able to find this man." Will said, hope in his voice.

"N... Wait, yeah, I do I have a card he gave me right..." Lyra said, grabbing something out of her pocket. "Here" She exclaimed pulling out a card with words on it. Sure enough it had Sir Charles name on it and the address to where he lived. Will normally wouldn't do this but he was now bound to this girl whether he liked it or not.

"What are we going to do now Will?" Lyra asked.

"We're going to have to get it back." Will responded, walking off toward the window to his world.

"We're going to get it back." Lyra said. "I just know it." She added, following Will with Pan perched on her shoulder in sparrow form.

* * *

_Back to Light..._

Light was almost out of the blinding mist. Light had been walking in the fog for quiet some time. Hakumei's nose for some reason was not able to guide him because of the conflicting scents of the two worlds. So Light just kept walking straight hoping to get out of the fog.

After a few minutes Light could see the fog was thinning and he could see a clouded sky. Light wasn't sure if anyone even lived in the town. When Light reached the end of the fog he continued to walk toward down the deserted town of Cittagaze. He looked around and still couldn't find a single person.

Light decided to sit down and rest his feet a few moments with Hakumei sitting in his lap ferret form. While he was resting Light decided to consult the Alethia Note on what to do next. The Alethia note responded by saying: _You must gain the eyes of angels in order to seek out windows._

Hakumei looked at what the Alethia Note read and said.

"Is it talking about the angel eyes Lemaster told us about?" She asked, looking up at Light with questioning eyes.

"More than likely but when I was in that form I still wasn't able to see Dust." Light said, confused. Light then noticed his surrounding suddenly freeze and the only thing that moved was himself and Hakumei.

"Maybe I can answer that question." A heavenly voice said. Light jumped up in surprise and turned around to see the same lady that he battled in his mindscape. She smiled and said.

"The reason you weren't able to use the angel eyes is because you haven't signed the contract."

"You mean I have to give something up like with the shinigami eyes."

"You might of if you already didn't qualify for it."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something inside you that enables you to use the eyes free of charge, so to speak. Except there is one thing you will have to give up though. But it's small thing not anything to big." Light looked at her confused.

"What might that be?"

"You just won't be able to come to your mindscape anytime you want. There are two exceptions though." The woman said, holding up two fingers. "One," She said putting down a finger. "Is that you can only come to your mindscape with the intentions of going into your daemon form."And two," She said putting up another finger. "Is that you can only go to your mindscape for emergency's"

"Is that all?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow not believing that it would be this easy to get the angel eyes.

"You're too serious Light, take a chill pill." She said, giggling.

"Can I just see the contract?" Light said, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, Light you're no fun." The lady said playfully, handing over a piece of paper and a pen. Light took them and looked over the contract and then signed it with the given pen. Light then handed the objects back.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you tell what your name is and what you are?" Light asked.

"So you finally want to know, eh?" She said smiling.

"Yes." Light said, nodding.

"Well first off my name is Shibai. And I am an angel, there are different kinds of angels I am an angel who comes to a human who has become one with their daemon." She explained.

"Why would you be with a human who is one with their daemon?"

"To give you your daemon weapon, to repair it whenever it gets broken, and to test if you are ready for the daemon weapon."

"Why do you use contracts to do your eye deal when the Shinigamis don't use anything to do with paper except Death Notes?"

"Us angels are more organized then those ugly savages." Shibai said, scoffing.

"I see well, anyways when am I supposed to get the eyes." Light asked.

"Right now if you like." The angel said, with a smirk going across her face. Light didn't notice the smirk and said.

"I would like to have th..." Light began to say but was interrupted when he felt lips pressed against his. Light looked to see that it was the angel who was the cause of it and immediately blushed. Light had kissed quiet a few girls in his time for he was a very popular guy. So many girls didn't kiss him because they were to shy. He always had to be the one to make the first initiative. To say Light was surprised was an understatement.

The angel broke the kiss and smirked even more when she saw the look on his face.

"Angels can do the deal anyway they like so I decided to do it the fun way." Shibai said, smirking, then disappearing returning everything to normal. Light closed his eyes to try to get the blush to go away he succeeded and then opened them. Light now had eyes as blue as the sky. Light had just gained the eyes of the angel to see Dust.

Light looked over to Hakumei in panther form her head tilted. He could see some Dust revolving around her but it wasn't much. He then looked at his surroundings which were now blue except for the patches of Dust, which were a bright gold, that were in the air. Light could see what appeared to be a current of Dust that was floating like a river would do.

_I wonder where that is coming from?_ Light thought proceeding to follow the current downstream.

"Light, where are we going?" Hakumei asked Light.

"I can see a current of Dust flowing from somewhere." Light responded.

"Could it be from another world?"

"Maybe." Light said. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a clearing. Light stopped to see a cloud of Dust that was revolving around something unseen in the air. Light walked around it and saw that it was indeed a window into another world. But he can only see it at different angles. Light stepped up to the window to examine it closer.

What he saw surprised him there were cars driving down a busy street. There were traffic lights signaling for them to go. There were also some trees that Light identified to be hornbeam trees. Light felt sort of nostalgic as if he had been there before. Then it hit him and man did it hit him hard. The window he was looking into was his world. The world he was born in. The world he grew up in. The world where he found the Death Note. The world where he met L. The world where he died... His thoughts were interrupted by something nipping at his ear.

"Light, is there something wrong?" Hakumei asked, sitting on his shoulder, ferret form.

"This is the world I died in Hakumei." Light said.

"You mean this is your world... Are you sure?" Hakumei said, with wide eyes.

"I'm positive it seems so familiar. The reason why I didn't recognize right away was because that the place I'm looking at isn't Japan."

"What place is it then"

"I don't know I'm gonna go through the window. Hakumei, I need you to go in the form of a grasshopper and climb into by coat pocket. People in this world don't have daemons so they might freak out if they see you." Light explained to Hakumei. She nodded and did what he told her and cuddled into his coat pocket.

Light looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. I mean wouldn't it be weird to find some 13 year old suddenly appear out of nowhere. (No, seriously would it?) Light stepped through the window running across the street. Light looked both ways to see if anybody saw him when he thought that nobody saw him he walked away hoping to find a place where he could consult the Alethia Note without being seen.

But what Light didn't know was that there was someone who saw him. The figure followed him until Light sat down and asked the Alethia Note a question. The figure saw the front cover and immediately smiled.

"So the Alethia Note does exist. I guess the kids can wait a little bit longer while I get this boy." The man said, walking over toward Light.

"Hello there young man do you need some help." The figure asked, politely. When Light heard the man he immediately closed up the Alethia Note and swiftly put it in his bag.

"No, thank you sir." Light said, calmly.

"I insist I can tell you're not from around here maybe I can give you a tour." The man said.

_The Alethia Note did say to take the strangers hand when he offers it. But that last part I'm not really knew what it means. You will have to give up something to gain something? Does that mean he will take something from me? I better be careful. If this man tries something at all I have to do is find out his name and kill him with my piece of the Death Note._ Light thought.

"Very well I do need some help." Light said following the man who was leading him to a black limousine. Once they both got into the back Light turned to the man and asked.

"My name is Lawliet; by any chance could you give me your name?" Light lied.

"How very polite for such a young man. Well my name is..." The man was about to say until he was interrupted by the author.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Wolflink93: Okay, Pan, you ready!!!???**

**Pan: Ready as peanut butter.**

**Wolflink93: (Looks over at Pan with a WTF expression on his face) that didn't even make sense.**

**Pan: Your mom doesn't make sense.**

**Wolflink93: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's do this.**

**(You see me and Pan who's in a monkey form holding up a stick with leaves on it to camouflage ourselves. Were behind Lyra who's chewing on a Klondike Bar.)**

**Pan: Just follow my lead… 1… 2… 3… push!**

**(Me and Pan push Lyra off the side of the cliff that Lemaster and Light are on. She falls and grabs onto Light's leg saving her.)**

**Wolflink93: A whole months planning and that's what you came up with to get her over the cliff… THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!**

**Pan: I'll tell you what's not funny… Getting leukemia from a jar of peanut butter now that's not funny. (Pan said while we both walked off leaving Light, Lyra, and Lemaster to die.)**

**Lyra: Well at least I still got my Klondike Bar. (Takes bite.)**

**Lemaster: Give me! (Lemaster reaches for bar only to have his hand slapped away by Lyra.)**

**Lyra: No I will do anything to keep this Klondike bar away from you.**

**Lemaster: Heh, what would you do for a Klondike B…**

**Light: Don't you dare finish that sentence or I will kill you.**

**Lemaster: Okay. (Looks gloomy.)**

**Wolflink93: Now review or I will sick Hakumei on you.**

**Hakumei: (Burp.) I mean ROAR!**


	7. Chapter 7: Thievery

**Alethia Note**

**Chapter 7: The Knife **

**Wolflink93: Let's answer some reviews! Though after this, since I figured out a new tool, I'm going to be using review reply. Princess of Oblivion wrote.**

**Princess of Oblivion: Oh, they're in Light's homeworld? Is it current time (as in after Light dies and Near takes over L's spot)? And i've gotta ask--why isn't Light all sinsiter and such? His personality is kinda different...is it because he is in like a...what was it...13(?)year old body? That stranger at the end scares me. Just a little. See ya next chappie**

**Wolflink93: Boy that's a lot of questions. The first question is answered in this chapter. The second question is he isn't sinister because of the fact that he has had time to change his ways in Mu for… you'll see how long in this chapter. And no it's not because of his teenage hormones. You should be scared! And I don't mean the "omg it's a snake" kinda way, I mean the "holy crap it's a ravenous walrus!" kinda way. And now you have seen me or at least you've seen the text… Oh, yeah sorry Oblivion (Do you mind if I call you that?) I forgot to answer your last review. Lemaster didn't really see his ferociousness, because his vision was blurry from the blood loss. Now this is what Earthpaw typed.  
**

**Earthpaw: No! I wanna know who it is! And Light took L's name how cute:3**

**Wolflink93: Don't fear! Chapter 7 is here! And Light took L's name because it's an England kinda name (At least to me) so of course he would use it. And a :3 to you to.**

**Here you go everyone I hope you people like this chapter, like the other ones. I have decided that from now on this story's universal name will be Alethia Note, because it sounds so cool. (You have to agree with me on that.) Try to say Alethia Note, in a Japanese kinda way, it sounds freakin' cool. **

* * *

_Last time on Alethia Note…_

_The Alethia Note did say to take the strangers hand when he offers it. But that last part I'm not really sure what it means. You will have to give up something to gain something? Does that mean he will take something from me? I better be careful. If this man tries something at all, I have to do is find out his name and kill him with my piece of the Death Note._ _Light thought._

_"Very well I do need some help." Light said following the man who was leading him to a black limousine. Once they both got into the back Light turned to the man and asked._

_"My name is Lawliet; by any chance could you give me your name?" Light lied._

_"How very polite for such a young man. Well my name is..." The man was about to say until he was interrupted by the author. _

* * *

"My name is Sir Charles." Sir Charles said, putting his hand out for Light to shake it. Light shook his hand, smiled, and said. 

"May I ask that you show me around since I have never been here before? You see I just came here to visit my sick cousin who lives here and I would like to be able to know the area better, just in case."

"I see, then I will show you around." Sir Charles said. Sir Charles then commanded the driver to just drive them around so he could give Light a tour. After about a few minutes of Sir Charles talking, Light looked out the window hoping to spot a newspaper so he could see what year it was. While looking Light saw a building which read Wammy house. Light's mood suddenly changed to a sad one remembering that this was the orphanage L stayed at. Light only found out about it after he killed him, and the man named Watari was actually the owner, Wammy.

Light committed the place to memory since he wanted to come back later to visit there graves since L, and Wammy's graves were there. What some people on the task force didn't know was that there graves were actually in England and not Japan. Light only found this out when he saw the records and saw there was a body transfer that was under false names. Only L would think to do something like that.

Light looked over toward Sir Charles and saw that he was pointing to a French restraunt that apparently was a good place to eat at, according to Sir Charles. Light decided to ignore him since he could find out all this stuff later. Light then turned his head back over toward the window.

After several minutes Light saw a newspaper stand. Light looked closer so that he could read the top of the newspaper where it would read the date. The newspaper read: January 28, 2013.

_So it's been three years. Today's the same day that Ryuk wrote my name in the Death Note too. How… coincidental. _Light thought, remembering the day he died.

-----

_Flashback… Light's POV_

_I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. I had been shot by Matsuda of all people._

"_Misa… Takada… Mikami!" I said, struggling_ _through spasms of pain, I then turned on my stomach so I could face Mikami. Mikami's face had a look of total utter confusion. Then I saw something that surprised me and everyone else in the room. Blood started squirting out from Mikami's finger, apparently he had been holding his thumb too tight. I knew I had to take this chance to escape. Though I knew that even if I tried, I would be caught, but at least I would try._

_I got to my feet as fast as I could, with the injuries I had, and ran out of the warehouse._

"_Light, wait!" I heard one of the task force members scream. I wasn't sure who it was, at the time I didn't really care since I wanted to get out of there. I started running down the streets, the sun was setting down behind me leaving a faint hue of light still touching the ground. I kept running with a limp in my pace. I don't know why I kept running, probably just human instincts kicking in telling me to get the heck away from danger._

_I was starting to get tired, all the blood loss was starting to drain my energy. I knew I would survive these injuries and that it might not matter even if I survived them. I started to remember the first day I picked up the Death Note. And to think I came this far only to realize my dream was well… just a dream. I was more than likely going to get executed just like L always said, except it was going to be Near that was going to do it. I saw a staircase ahead and I decided to rest. I laid down on the cold stone surface. _

_I could hear a voice speak above me, and recognized it as Ryuk "You have lost, Light," Ryuk said. I already knew that so there was no reason for him to say that, but he kept on talking._

"_Didn't I say in the beginning… When you die, the one who will write your name in a notebook will be me," I remembered that from the first time we met that he would do that. So, was he really going to do it?_

"_That is… the deal between the shinigami and the first human to get their hands on the note in the human world. Once you enter the prison, I don't know when you'll die. It's annoying to wait," Ryuk said. That's when I knew that Ryuk would write my name down. He was going to do it, right there and then._

"_Your life is already over. You'll die here." Ryuk said. I could just picture in my mind, Ryuk lifting up his pen, prepared to write my name down._

"_Well, it was good while it lasted. We killed some boredom didn't we?" I could hear the scribbling of a pen on paper._

"_We did some various and interesting things…" I could feel a pain in my chest and wondered. Was this what every single criminal, whose name I wrote in the Death Note, felt? The time has come. I started to remember when I first picked up the Death Note all the way to when I killed L and then too this very day. This is how a god goes…no… I was not god… never was… never will be. As the last light of that day shown on me, another light was just about to go out. I then closed my eyes, never to awaken them again. Or at least… so I thought. _

* * *

_Flashback end… Noramal POV_

"Hey, Lawliet, you okay?" Sir Charles said, looking Light in the eyes to see if he was sick.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm okay I just kind of spaced out."

"Okay then." After he said that Light could see the driver was pulling into a drive way. Light could see a big house that seemed to look like a mansion.

"It is pretty late, Lawliet. You should probably spend the night here since there are a lot of thieves out at night." Sir Charles said.

"No, I'll just get a hotel." Light said. Though he knew he couldn't get a hotel because of the lack of money.

"No, I insist." Light didn't know what to say about that, so he resigned to defeat. Light then sighed and got out of the car. Along with Sir Charles and the driver, they then walked up to the door, with the driver unlocking it and showing them inside. On his way in Light could see that Sir Charles had whispered something in the servant's ear. When Sir Charles was done whispering, the servant immediately went to go and get whatever his master requested. Sir Charles then looked over toward Light, and told him to wait a minute while he went to go check on something. Light nodded, with Sir Charles then walking out of the room.

Light was alone in the room. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something in this house he should know about. It felt somewhat familiar but he didn't know what it was.

_**What's wrong Light? **_Hakumei thought to Light.

_It feels as though there's an object near by that I should know about. But I can't quite put my finger on it… _After Light thought that, Sir Charles walked into the room, gesturing for Light to follow him. Sir Charles led them to a door that seemed to be to a study of some sort. Sir Charles then told Light to go sit in the empty seat in the room. He then opened the door for Light, gesturing him in.

_What's he planning? _Light thought, walking into the room with two kids who were sitting down. Light looked over to the empty seat on the sofa and decided to sit down. Light looked over to see a girl with auburn hair and a boy with raven black hair. Light activated his angel eyes sensing something different about the girl. Light was right, there was a source of Dust being sent to her from her coat pocket, though it was a small amount.

_This girl must have a daemon, interesting._ Light thought. Sir Charles then walked in the door. Light could see Dust trail behind him as if it was following him.

_What could that be? _Light thought. Before he could dwell on that, Sir Charles went over to the chair behind the desk and sat down pulling out a notebook he was keeping in his coat. He slammed it down with a chain rattling noise echoing off the walls. Light's eyes widened in horror.

_It's the Alethia Note! _Light thought. Light then rummaged through his bag to find that it was gone, though the daemon orb was left untouched. Sir Charles had taken the Alethia Note. Sir Charles then smirked.

"Missing something?" Sir Charles said, with fake concern.

"Give me back my notebook." Light said, calmly.

"What notebook?" Sir Charles asked, feigning surprise.

"The one on your desk! Don't play stupid!" Light said rage evident in his voice. The girl looked at me with surprise while the boy next to her remained confused.

"This notebook is mine young sir." Sir Charles said. Light growled at him, surprising all the occupants in the room, including Light himself.

_It must be from merging with Hakumei. But, Sir Charles must have taken the notebook while I was spaced out in the car. _Light thought.

"Uhm, excuse me but there's something we need to talk to you about." The boy said. Charles looked over toward the boy.

"Oh, yes, I see, what is it?"

"Lyra thinks that when she had a lift in your car earlier on, she left something behind by mistake?"

"Lyra? I don't know a Lyra. What an unusual name. I know a child called Lizzie, who are you?"

"I'm her brother, Mark." Mark said. Light could tell he was lying, but decided not to expose him to the cretin in front of him.

"I see, greetings, Lizzie, or Lyra. So what brings you here?" Sir Charles said. Light was surprised, though you couldn't see it on his face, he was surprised.

"You stole…" Lyra began to say before she was interrupted by Mark.

"Lyra thinks she left something in your car," He said. "We've come to get it back."

"Is this the object you mean?" Light saw Charles take something from his desk. Light could see it was wrapped in velvet as if to protect the object in it. Light saw Lyra stand up in the corner of his eye.

_Apparently that's the alethiometer because of the way she acted. She must have gotten it stolen to._ Light thought. Light's suspensions were confirmed, when Charles unwrapped the velvet, to reveal what looked like a golden compass, but was actually an alethiometer.

"Yes!" Lyra exclaimed, going to grab the alethiometer. Charles swiftly closed his hands, turned around, put it in a glass cabinet, locked it, and put the key in his waist pocket.

"But it isn't yours Lizzie or Lyra if that's your real name."

"It is mine, it's my alethiometer!" Light knew that to be true, because of the Alethia Note that was on Charles' desk. If only he was much taller, he could grab it, and try to get out of the mansion. But that would be stupid; the man could clearly out run him and over power him. Plus he had a servant that was probably waiting by the door.

_I could try to write his name down though it probably wouldn't work. Everybody in this room doesn't want to use there real name, so why bother. This was confirmed when the boy apparently named Mark made a slip of the tongue. And plus I would need a full name not a title and a name._Light thought, thinking of some scenarios that could get him out of this.

"I think at the very least there's a considerable doubt about the matter." Charles said, feigning sorrow.

"But it is hers! Honestly, She's shown it to me! It's hers!" Mark exclaimed.

"You see, I think you'd have to prove that," he said. "I don't have to prove anything, because it's in my possession. It's assumed to be mine. Like all the other items in my collection. I must say, Lyra, I'm surprised to find you so dishonest."

"I en't dishonest." Lyra cried. Light's eyes twitched, when he heard the grammatical error that she made. Though Light had to admit, it was pretty cute.

"Oh, but you are. You told me your name was Lizzie. Now I learn it's something else. Frankly, you haven't got a hope of convincing anyone that a precious piece like this belongs to you. I tell you what. Let's call the police."

_No! Not when I've gotten this far! _Light thought, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"No wait!" Light heard Mark scream. Light then watched as Lyra ran around the desk to face Charles. But then as if from nowhere, her daemon appeared as a wild cat, hissing.

"You don't even know what it is you stole," Lyra stormed. "You seen me using it and you thought you'd steal it, and you did. But you…you…you're worse than my mother. At least she knows it's important! You're just going to put it in a case and do nothing with it! You ought to die. If I can, I'll make someone kill you. You're not worth leaving alive. Light knew this behavior wouldn't help, so he decided to intervene.

_Hakumei!_Light thought to Hakumei.

_**Got it, Light!**_ Hakumei thought back, shifting to a panther and jumping on Pan, pinning him by the neck to the floor. Everyone in the room seemed to look at Light, at the same time.

"If I let you go will you sit back down?" Light asked, looking at Lyra in the eyes. She looked back, and after a few seconds of a stare contest, she gave up, and nodded her head. Light gave the command for Hakumei to release Pan. Hakumei, after releasing Pan, immediately shifted to her ferret form, and jumped to Light's lap to rest. Lyra and Pan both walked over to sit down. Lyra then plopped down onto the sofa, with tears in her eyes. When she did, Light looked over toward Mark to see a puzzled expression on his face. Light looked over in the direction Mark was looking, only to see nothing of interest.

"Charles? What is it that you want exactly," Light said, wanting to cut to the chase. "You clearly have stolen my Alethia Note and her alethiometer," Light stated, pointing to Lyra. "And by your tone I can guess you want us to do something for you in order to get our possessions back. Am I correct?" Light asked looking toward Charles.

"You're a very smart young man. That is correct," He said. "I don't want either of your objects. However there is something that I do want, but can't obtain myself. So I'm prepared to make a deal with you. You fetch the object I want and you can have your… what was it called again?"

"Alethiometer," Lyra said, hoarsely.

"And…" Charles said, indicating Light to say something.

"The Alethia Note," Light said solemnly.

"Interesting both objects has something to do with the truth." Charles said, walking over toward the Alethia Note, to open it. He saw the rules and began reading them.

_Doesn't really matter since only the owner can ask it questions. _Light thought.

"Hm, so this Alethia Note can be passed on to somebody else if they have it within there possession within 24 hours?" Charles asked, looking over toward Light. Light remembered the last rule which stated that the rest of the rules and powers of the Alethia Note would be shown to the user over time.

_Damn it! Whatever he needs us to do I need to do it quick. If he's able to use it, he could get one step ahead of us._ Light thought.

"What's this thing you want?" interrupted Mark. "And where is it?"

"It's somewhere I can't go, but you can. I'm perfectly well aware that you've found a doorway somewhere. I guess it's not too far from Summertown, where I dropped Lizzie, or Lyra, this morning. And that through the doorway is another world, one with no grownups in it. Right so far? Well, you see, the man who made that doorway has got a knife. He's hiding in that other world right now, and he's extremely afraid. He has reason to be. If he's where I think he is, he's in an old stone tower with angels carved around the doorway. The Torre degli Angeli.

So that's where you have to go, and I don't care how you do it, but I want that knife. Bring it to me, and you can have the alethiometer and the Alethia Note. I shall be sorry to lose it, but I'm a man of my word. That's what you have to do: bring me the knife!"

_A knife? What would he do with that? _Light thought, confused.

* * *

"Who is this man who has the knife?" Mark asked. 

They were in a place called Rolls-Royce driving in Charles car. Charles was in the front, half-turned facing them. Mark, Light, and Lyra were sitting in the back, with Pan, mouse form, looking at Hakumei with a hard glare, sitting in Lyra's hands. Light was looking out the window, with Hakumei in his lap, also mouse formed, ignoring the looks she was getting from Pan.

"Someone who has no more right to the knife than I have to the alethiometer," said Sir Charles. "Unfortunately for all of us, the alethiometer is in my possession, and the knife is in his."

"How do you know about that other world anyway?"

"I know many things that you don't. What else would you expect? I am a good deal older and considerably better informed. There are a number of doorways between this world and that; those who know where they are can easily pass back and forth. In Cittagazze there's a Guild of learned men, so called, who used to do so all the time."

"You en't from this world at all!" said Lyra suddenly. "You're from there, en't you?" Again Light's eyes twitched two times, because of the grammatical errors. Though Light was about to ask the same question, just not in a childish way.

_How could a person like Charles know about the other world's when I just found out about them 3 weeks ago. Light thought. You think when I was using the Death Note, Ryuk might of said something about it. But then again why would Ryuk do that, except without getting some apples out of it first. _Light thought to himself.

"No, I'm not," Charles said. Light could tell again that he was lying. People were so readable, with the exception of L, of course.

"Were going to need more information about this man if were going to be looking for him. The way you're explaining it he won't give it up without a fight." Light said, still looking out the window.

"Certainly not. It's the one thing keeping the Specters away. It's not going to be easy by any means." Charles said. Though at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder, if this kid was a genius.

"Specters?" Light asked, confused.

"Specters are ghost like beings that can only be seen by adults. They eat a person's soul straight out of there body. Though, they don't go after children. And since they only go after adults I can't go through." Charles explained.

"I see, so, these Specters are afraid of the knife." Light stated.

"Correct."

"Why do they only attack grownups?" Lyra asked.

"You don't need to know that now. It doesn't matter. Lyra," Sir Charles said, turning to her, "tell me about your remarkable friend." He was of course talking about Pan. Light looked over to see Lyra put Pan up against her chest, with him shifting into a black rat with red eyes. Light knew it was going to get childish, so he turned his back out toward the window, only listening to parts that were important.

After a while they were finally there. Light now found out that Mark's real name was William Parry. And that also we had to call his servant Allen, so he can come pick us up. We also evaded some police cars, to Light's relieve. They were then let out to go through the window to find the knife.

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Wolflink93: Give me back my Alethia Note!**

**Sir Charles: First go get me the knife!**

**Wolflink93: (Runs off screen then comes back holding a regular kitchen knife) Here! (Throws knife near his head stabbing it into the wall) Now gimme gimme gimme.**

**Sir Charles: No I mean the Subtle Knife!**

**Wolflink93: You could have been more specific. Where am I suppose to get that?**

**Sir Charles:** **The Torre degli Angeli.**

**Wolflink93: What?**

**Sir Charles: The Torre degli Angeli!**

**Wolflink93: The Tortilla deli jelly?**

**Sir Charles: The Tor-re de-g-li Ange-li.**

**Wolflink93: Screw this! (Pushes Charles off of cliff, only to save him self by latching onto Lyra's foot.)**

**Lyra: Get off of me! (She started to kick his face in)**

**Sir Charles: (Looks at the Klondike Bar) Only for a Klondike Bar.**

**Lemaster: Heh, what would you do for a…**

**Light: I'm serious, if you finish that sentence I will fucking kill you!**

**Lemaster: Okay (Looks down dejectedly)**

**Wolflink93: Now how am I going to get my Alethia Note? I'll have to make a plan. (Walks off screen in a thinkin' pose)**

**L: Hello, I am here as a spokesperson for Wolflink93, while he is planning a way to get his Alethia Note back. Wolflink93 has decided that since the summary for this story sucks, he is going to hold a contest for, you the reader, to come up with one. He will of course read them and see if it is okay. The one he thinks is the best, will be put up as the new summary, and will get a preview of the story sent by private messaging or e-mail if your an anonymous reader. So on that note anonymous readers you will need to send wolflink93 an email to wolflink93yahoo dot com. Make sure to place the dot with a . and to put an AT sign after the 3, the email must contain the e-mail and the summary. Though if the summary is to big Wolflink93 will condense it to make it smaller. But hopefully he won't have to do that. And please review as my candy is to me as reviews are to Wolflink93. **

**Hakumei: Yeah review! (Licks screen)**


	8. Chapter 8: Colors of the Heart

**Chapter 8: Colors of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or His Dark Material or the song Colors of the Heart by Uverworld.**

**Wolflink93: Here is the 8****th**** chapter. And in this chapter there will be a song in it. **

* * *

_After a while they were finally there. Light now found out that Mark's real name was William Parry. And that also we had to call his servant Allen, so he can come pick us up. We also evaded some police cars, to Light's relieve. They were then let out to go through the window to find the knife. _

* * *

Light, Lyra, and Will are now inside the world of Cittagaze. They were walking along the streets, formulating a plan to get the knife. Will had just informed Light and Lyra about the snake daemon that Sir Charles had. Light stood there trying to remember something that sounded familiar to what Will just told them. Lyra then informed Will that she had seen a kid with curly hair, who might know something about the knife. 

"Why are we telling these things to this kid?" Lyra said, looking at Light with a harsh glare. "How can we trust him?" Lyra asked.

"He's in the same boat as us. Plus we could use all the help we can get." Will answered.

"What's your problem with me anyway?" Light asked, curiously looking over at Lyra, with Hakumei, sparrow form, on his left shoulder.

"Don't you remember having your daemon pin Pan down?" Lyra said, clutching Pan, ermine formed, against her chest.

"Yes, but I had a good reason to do it." Light said, calmly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Lyra asked, angrily stomping her right foot on the ground.

"Isn't it obvious? What you were about to do wouldn't have helped us in the slightest." Light stated.

"He does have a point." Will said. Lyra looked over to Will.

"What are we going to do then?" Lyra asked, still slightly angry.

"I suggest that we wait till tomorrow. That way we can have enough energy to get the knife back. Though were going to need to get up early. I can't let ownership of the Alethia Note pass on to Charles. If that were too happen who knows what he would do with it." Light said.

"I say we go and get it now." Lyra said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think it would be better if we were to restore energy." Light said, squinting his eyes. Normally Light wouldn't stoop so low as to have a fight with a child, but there were always exceptions.

"Maybe this person could escape by the time we get there." Lyra argued.

"I think that the man can't escape. If the man could escape, don't you think he would have done it by now, instead of waiting?" Light argued back, a growl escaping his throat. Lyra glared at Light, she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Will.

"Lyra, again, he has a point." Will said. Lyra then stood there fuming, she then turned around to go back to the house that she and Will found.

Will looked over toward Light. "Follow me. You can stay at the house Lyra and I found." Will said, walking off, with Light following. After walking a few minutes, they came to stop near a house, which seemed like it hasn't been cleaned in a while, though by the looks of it you could tell someone had been living in it recently. Will opened the door, and then walked in to the house. Light looked the house over, making sure to memorize where it was, for future reference. Light walked into the house, only to be greeted by the smell of food being cooked. Light looked into the kitchen to see Lyra preparing some baked beans, with Pan near the stove. Light walked over to the refrigerator, to see what food was in stock. Light saw that there was enough food to last probably around a month. Most of the food he saw looked more appetizing then baked beans. Light looked over to Will, disbelieve written on his face. As if reading his mind, Will walked over to whisper something to Light.

"She doesn't know how to make anything else, besides scrambled eggs and baked beans." Will informed Light. Light nodded his head in understanding. Light during his trip with Lemaster; saw that Lyra's world didn't have most food that they had in his world. Light not wanting to eat baked beans, got an apple out of the fridge and started to eat it. Lyra looked over toward Light with a solemn expression on her face.

"En't you going to have any baked beans?" Lyra asked, with Light's eyes twitching following the grammatical error. "Also why is your eye twitching?" She asked.

"To answer your first question, no I will not have anything that has the word bean in it," Light said, with a look of distaste on his face. "And the answer to your second question, my eye twitched, because you said en't, instead of aren't." Light said.

"And what's wrong with me saying en't." Lyra asked.

"It's just that, it doesn't make you sound intelligent at all."

"Really? Then if you're so intelligent than how did you lose your Alethia Note?" Lyra asked, with a grin on her face. Light, not wanting to play the comeback game, started to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked, smirking, knowing that she won.

"I'm going outside to think," Light said, opening the door. "Anything wrong with that?" he said turning to look at Lyra from the doorway, annoyed.

"No." Lyra said, still smirking. Light then turned and walked out of the house, off into the nearby woods, for solitude.

* * *

_I can't believe I got into such a childish fight? _Light thought walking through the silent forest. 

"You are 13 again, so it's only natural."Hakumei said, trying to cheer Light up.

"I guess you're right..." Light let the sentence hang. Light felt a drop of moisture on his head. Light felt the wetness flow down his face, catching it in his hand.

_It's raining?_ Light thought, looking for shelter. Light looked over to see a big oak tree that seemed to be pretty old, it was big enough to keep most of the moisture off of him. Light walked over and sat under the tree, deep in thought.

* * *

_Light's World…_

You could hear the scribbling of pen on paper. There was a man in a lone room hunched over a desk writing something in a black notebook. The man heard a chuckle nearby and decided to address it.

"Shinigami, you were unusually quiet during the meeting that I had with the three children." The man said. "Normally you would chuckle when I was doing something like what I did with the children." The man said, looking at a figure that was sitting over in the corner. The Shinigami had the body of a skeleton with brown hair on the top of his head, there was a red bandana wrapped around his hair to make it look like his hair was spiked. Under the bandana were green tinted goggles. If you looked into his eyes all you would see is empty darkness. The shinigami wore a red overcoat, over a white button up dress shirt; he also wore what appeared to be black leather pants. Strapped to his back was a greenish yellow club with spikes jutting down toward the hilt, also he wore boots with white strings hanging off of it. Strapped on his hip was a black notebook, with the words Death Note written in white writing, on the cover.

"Ah, yes, so you noticed?" The shinigami smiled. "It's just… one of the kids got my attention more than what you were doing, Charles." The shinigami chuckled.

"Which one?"

"Lawliet." The shinigami said, chuckling.

"Yes, he seems to be very intelligent. Maybe even a genius." Charles said, writing in the notebook in front of him. There were a few moments of silence, except for the scribbling of pen to paper.

"How are you able to write so many names without getting found out by the ICPO?" The shinigami asked, curiously. Charles laughed still writing in the Death Note.

"I'm writing the names of people in my world, and since my world doesn't have an organization, like the ICPO. I'll never get found out… unlike the first Kira."

"But won't it still get noticed that people are dying of heart attacks?"

"It doesn't matter, none of them will be able to find me. The first Kira didn't have another world to hide in, like I do." Charles said, writing even faster.

"What do you plan to do with the Death Note anyway?" The Shinigami asked. Charles smirked.

"I plan to kill anyone who is against the Authority!" Charles yelled, laughing like a mad man.

_Hmm what a stupid human. Well, at least he did his job and found the person I was looking for… Yagami Light! You're mine. _The shinigami thought, laughing with Charles.

* * *

_Cittagaze world…_

Lyra was looking out the window watching it rain, petting Pan who was ermine formed in her lap. After she was done eating her share of baked beans, she was bored just walking from room to room. She even cleaned the rooms while she was at it. Though it was pointless, since nobody lived in this house anymore. When she was done she was still bored, so here she was sitting, bored, in front of the window watching it rain. She heard someone walk into the room; she turned her head to see it was Will. He walked over to look out the window with Lyra.

"Do you think you should go out to find Lawliet and apologize?" Will asked, looking over toward Lyra.

"It's his fault for going out there anyway." Lyra said. "Anyways he's the one who started it." She added.

"No, you're the one who started it." He said. "If he hadn't stopped you who knows what Charles would have done. After all he was holding all the cards." He pointed out.

"Okay, fine I'll go apologize." Lyra pouted, standing up. She was about to head out the door until Will stopped her to hand her something.

"Here's an umbrella it should help you from getting wet." Will said, handing it to Lyra. Lyra nodded and headed out the door into the forest.

* * *

Light was still sitting under the same tree talking with Hakumei. Hakumei looked up at Light from his lap. 

"Can I ask you something?" Hakumei asked.

"Sure what is it, Hakumei?"

"Why did you use the Death Note?"

"I was bored."

"Bored?"

"Yes, I got tired of the daily routine of my life. All I did everyday was wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, go home, eat, study, go to sleep, and the cycle repeated everyday. I didn't really have anything to do. I just studied all the time." Light said, looking at the sky. "Sure it's great and all to have your parents proud of you… but… having to go through each day without having any challenge what so ever gets… boring."

"That's why you used the Death Note? Then why did you decide to kill criminals?"

"Not only was I smart, I also had a strong sense of justice just like my father… but our opinions on how the criminals were dealt with were different. I figured that if all the criminals died and only the good people were left then there wouldn't be anymore crime. And it worked. I was able to drop the crime rate down by 80 percent. Even all of the wars stopped."

"Kira had a big influence on the world. Didn't he?"

Light nodded his head. "Though there were also people who didn't agree with how I took care of the criminals."

"You mean L and the task force right?"

"Yes, now L, he was a challenge." Light said. Hakumei yawned, lying her head down on Light's lap, panther form.

"Why don't you rest your eyes. I'll tell you about it later." Light said, smiling.

"Have you ever sung before?" Hakumei asked, sleepily.

"No, not really." Light said, confused.

"I want to hear you sing." Hakumei said.

Light blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Please." Hakumei said, looking at Light, puppy dog form.

Light sighed "Okay, fine," Light said, beginning to sing.

"**On that day,  
My heart crumbled in silence  
Even though I scream at being broken,  
Inerasable memories and  
Darkness flow into my eyes  
And I sink into tomorrow  
Whose colors can't even be seen anymore.**"

* * *

_With Lyra…_

"Where is he!?" Lyra yelled.

"Lyra calm down. I'm sure we'll find him." Pan said. Lyra, and Pan were walking through the damp forest, looking for Light.

"Pan, can't you smell him?" Lyra asked, looking over toward Pan, who was on her shoulder.

"No, the rain is hindering my sense of smell." Pan said, perking his ears up. "Wait, I think I hear something. I think it's…singing.

"Singing?" Lyra asked, confused. Pan nodded his head yes. "Who would be out here singing in the rain? Wait, I think I hear it to."

"**I searched endlessly for the day of reconciliation  
Only for the sake of losing it,  
I will live for the present**

**Even when it is useless and I embrace solitude alone.  
If you turn on the lights. If you turn on the lights.  
I will shine towards them.**"

Lyra and Pan started to head toward where the sound was coming from.

_What a beautiful voice. I've never heard anything like it._ Lyra thought amazed.

"**Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday create colors,  
that's what I've been taught.  
To be a person who continues to live with this in the heart.  
Because COLORS are born within anything and everything inevitable.  
I will paint tomorrow once more with these hands."**

Lyra couldn't help but me memorized by the beautiful melody. Now that she was closer she could tell that it was a male's voice.

"**Before I knew it, I became used to the things I've lost.  
Even the things which were placed into my hands slipped through my fingers**

**Before my tears dry up, the words which I wanted to hear.  
Are now for the sake of saving someone.**"

Lyra could tell the person wasn't very far away at this point. In fact she could see a clearing just up ahead.

"**If light becomes stronger, darkness will also become deeper.  
Even if I realized that, I have nothing to fear.  
Because COLORS are born at the end of just about any kind of heart.  
My eyes are already open because we were gazing at each other**."

Lyra was 2 steps away from being into the clearing. She was surprised to find out that the person singing was Light. Light was in the clearing sitting under a giant oak tree, stroking Hakumei's head, who was in his lap.

"**The BREATH of sadness, I was searching for that to stain it in colors.  
Without raising a sound**

**Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday create colors. **

**That's what I've been taught.  
To be a person who continues to live by this in the heart.  
Because COLORS are born within anything and everything inevitable.  
They will illuminate once more with the fingertips of light.**"

* * *

_With Light…_

"**Just drawing... Just drawing... Colors in light and darkness.  
And take it... And take it... Colors in light and darkness.** Light sang, looking at the cloudy sky.

"**Now, the gentle colors which could not be reached.**" Light sang, holding his hands up to catch some rain in his hands. "**With these hands, I will use them to paint and fix everything again.**" He sang, putting his hands down to rest on Hakumei. Light heard clapping nearby, and turned his head to see that Lyra was the one clapping.

"That was beautiful." Lyra complimented, smiling.

"I have to agree." Hakumei said, opening her eyes. "Where did you learn it?" she asked.

Light blushed, and looked down at Hakumei. "My mom sang it to me a few times when I was a kid." Light said, scratching Hakumei behind the ear. Lyra walked over toward Light to shield him from the rain, with her umbrella.

"Tell me something, Light." Lyra said.

Light's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, you just told me, and I found out in a dream I had." Lyra said. "Why did you use the Death Note?" she asked.

Light looked away in the opposite direction Lyra was in. "I wanted to cleanse the world of evil, and become god of that new world."

"That seems childish." Lyra said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it was pretty childish." Light sighed.

"You shouldn't have killed any criminals at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Will told me a lot about how your government works. And well how many people, who were actually innocent of there crimes, did you kill?" She paused to see if Light would answer, since he didn't she went on. "About 75 percent of all the criminals you killed were innocent."

"No… No… I couldn't have." Light said, staring wide eyed at his hands.

"You did… Take Will's case for example, if he hadn't killed this one guy then Will would have died. And yet since he did, he is wanted by the cops. Does your government seem so perfect now?" Lyra said.

_She's smarter than she makes herself out to be. _Light thought, looking over toward Lyra. Light then looked down at Hakumei in shame. He then feels something placed on his shoulder, he looks up to see that Lyra placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, you didn't know. After all, you're only human." Lyra said.

Light nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, only human," Light repeated, standing up, and dusting him self off. "Well, let's get going before this storm gets worse." He suggested. Lyra nodded and waited for Light to get under the umbrella, and then she remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you but… I'm sorry that I got angry with you. It's just that… when you had Hakumei pin Pan down…" Lyra was about to say something else, but was silenced when Light put a finger to her lips.

"I forgive you." Light said, smiling. The two started to walk back to the house so that they could get out of the rain.

* * *

After walking for a while they were finally in front of the house. Light was about to open the door until he was stopped by Lyra. 

"Light, why exactly did you stop me from doing what I was about to do?" Lyra asked, curious.

"I don't really know myself." Light said, opening the door. Light walked into the house, followed by Lyra, who closed the door. Light looked over at the clock to see that it was pretty late.

Light looked over toward Lyra. "Where are we going to sleep?" Light said, pointing to himself and Hakumei. Lyra seemed to ponder this.

"Well, you could sleep in my room." Lyra suggested. Light blushed.

_Dammit, how many times am I going to do that!?_ Light thought, aggravated.

"No, I can just sleep out here." Light said.

"Oh come on." Lyra said, poking Light in the chest. "Are you chicken?" she said, with Pan turning into a chicken. Of course Light wasn't going to let his pride be damaged in such a way.

"Okay, fine lead the way." Light said, angry. Lyra noticing this just shrugged and walked to her room with Light following. When they were in the room Light could see that it seemed to be pretty clean, there was a wooden dresser off in the corner and there was a mattress on the floor with a blanket. Light saw Lyra walk over to the bed and lie down, pulling the blankets over her. Light looked around for a place to sleep.

"Aren't you coming?" Lyra asked, holding Pan to her chest ermine form.

"What you expect me to…" Light said, not finishing his sentence. Pan turned into a chicken and started to make chicken noises.

Light squinted his eyes. "Very well, then." Light said, walking over and getting under the blanket.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up." Light grumbled, clutching Hakumei, ferret form.

"Good night, Light." Lyra said, sleepily.

Light smiled. "Good night… Lyra."

* * *

**Wolflink93: Well… I don't really have a mini clip for this chapter I couldn't think of one. But, why doesn't the people who fav and alert this story don't review. I might have to go on a strike soon. Also I have an amv (the link is in my profile) that has the song Colors of the Heart, it's a Death Note Amv called colors of the death note. So, if you want to hear the song it's in there. Note: I used the English lyrics of the song instead of Japanese… I mean it wouldn't make any sense if it was Japanese since you wouldn't understand it. So, review or I will be forced to go on strike. I want to thank Earthpaw and Princess of Oblivion for all of the support and I also want to thank my Beta, Renodin for reading these and giving me advice to make it better. Now for the rest of you, review or face the wrath of HAKUMEI , L, AND LIGHT!!!**

**Hakumei: I'm a freakin' beast!!!**

**L: I'm a freakin' detective!!!**

**Light: I'm a freakin Kira!!!**

**Wolflink93: And I'm a freakin' writer!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9:The Subtle Knife

**Chapter 9: The Subtle Knife**

**Wolflink93:Now I know it's been… a year… but well… really I have no excuse for not getting this chapter out. I sort of had writers blocks… Now it's gone thankfully after reviewing all of the previous chapters. So let Chapter 9 begin!**

**Hakumei: You ditched me!**

**Wolflink93: No I didn't I swear!**

**Hakumei: You're not off the hook pal! Just you wait… (walks off)**

**Wolflink93:… I'm scared…**

**

* * *

**Light woke up and took a look at his surroundings to find that he was in Lyra's room. He took a look at his watch to see that it was five o'clock in the morning.

_Might as well get up and start making breakfast we don't have much time…_ Light thought getting out of bed, slowly, as not to wake Lyra, followed by Hakumei. Light then left the room and closed the door gently. He then proceeded to the kitchen with Hakumei, cat form, following him. Light looked in the refrigerator, then through the cabinets to see he had just what he needed to make what he was planning. Light then got out all the necessary ingredients and began to cook.

* * *

_30 minutes later… In Lyra's room…_

Lyra had awakened to a sweet aroma wafting into the room. She then looked over to see Light was already gone. Pan in cat form stretched, waiting for Lyra. She then got up and left the room and proceeded into the kitchen to see Light, putting plates full of a food on a wooden table. Light noticed her come in and smirked.

"I thought I would make breakfast considering all you know how to make are baked beans and scrambled eggs." Lyra scowled and retorted.

"Shut up." Soon after she said that Will had walked in to see that there was food on the table and proceeded to sit down and eat it, followed closely by Light and Lyra.

"What are these?" Lyra asked pointing to an oval shaped food.

"Those are pancakes they taste better if you put syrup on them." Light answered, passing the maple syrup to her, after he had poured some on his own. The rest of the breakfast was pretty quiet after that. When they were finished they piled the plates all in the sink to be washed later. Right now they needed to get the knife.

* * *

_At Torre Degli Angeli…_

Light, Lyra, and Will were standing outside the tower, prepared to enter. Of course they had to make sure there weren't any special surprises. Light started to scout out the building going down an alley and noticed a second story window.

"Hakumei can you check and see what's up there?" Light asked. Hakumei nodded, flew up, sparrow form, and looked inside. Hakumei then came back down to report. Lyra looked surprised. Light noticed this and decided to address it. "What?" He said calmly.

"Your daemon can go that far away from you?" She said awed. Light shrugged and decided to listen to Hakumei.

"There were some stairs and some swords hung on the wall. I also saw the man Lyra described. He seemed to be fighting some invisible force." Hakumei reported.

"Fighting a Specter?" Lyra guessed.

"I don't think so. Charles did say they were afraid of the knife." Light stated. "Though it's still possible." He added. _I'll have to check with my angel eyes when we get a closer look._ Light thought. Will then walked through the front followed by Light, and then Lyra. They walked through to hear the man Hakumei talked about give out a shout of anger.

"Sounds like a madman…" Light commented. The trio then proceeded up the flight of stairs. After a couple of floors they stopped to see a door, which Will opened a few inches to peak inside. Light gestured for Will to move out of the way so he could see. Light looked in to see what appeared to be a study of sorts, with book shelves lining the walls, with cobwebs here and there. Light then activated his angel eyes. There was no specter to be seen. The boy seemed to just be slashing wildly at the air. Light also noticed that there was a good amount of Dust forming around the knife.

_**What is it, Light?**_ Hakumei thought to Light, who answered back what he just saw.

_**He seems insane…**_Hakumei thought. Light silently agreed. The trio then went up another floor with Lyra whispering.

"What's he doing?" Light and Will both described it for her. "Is he thin with curly hair?" Lyra asked. Light nodded

"We should probably look farther up before we speak to him." Light suggested, with Will and Lyra agreeing. Though as they got closer up they heard a groan which shocked the group.

"I thought there was only supposed to be one man?" Light whispered, unconsciously standing in front of Lyra protectively. Who happened to hold onto his hand. He blushed and let go of her hand, glad that it was to dark to see his red face.

"I'll go first." Will said. They then walked up and saw a door. Will slowly turned the handle quickly and stepped in, shielding his eyes from the light. Light and Lyra soon followed as they saw an aged man on top of a lead, with his arms tied behind him. Light and Will soon had him untied after telling the man that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Who are you? We thought there was only one person here." Light asked.

"Giacomo Paradisi." The old man muttered. "I am the bearer. The young man stole it from me. There are always people who takes risks like that for the sake of the knife. But this ones different he's going to kill me. I own the subtle knife on behalf of the guild. Where has he gone?" The man explained.

"He's downstairs. We came up past him. He didn't see us. He was waving it about in the air."

"Trying to cut through. He won't succeed. When he--" "Watch out" Lyra said. Everybody looked toward where she was staring to see the young man climbing up into the wooden shelter. No place to run or hide they were trapped, and Light knew it.

_Dang it there must be something that I can use to fuse with Hakumei!_ Light thought, his eyes blue scanning the room, clutching the daemon orb in his coat pocket. He then looked down at Hakumei with realization on his face. Light then smirked as the young man whipped his head around, noticing the three children. He saw Pan turn into a bear to try to intimidate the young man, but noticed that the man didn't even flinch. _Lemaster should have known you don't need an object to link with Dust since your daemon already is linked with it._ Light thought brining out the orb, with Hakumei panther form already knowing what he we going to do. Everybody then looked at Light as he shined with a gold light. Everybody in the room was shocked at his new transformation (Except for the insane guy) as Light swung his new tail lazily. Light then noticed he didn't have a weapon. _I see so if I want a weapon I have to link with something other than my daemon for the Dust. _He then flexed his hand, as he now had claws. _I at least have these to use_. Light smirked.

Light then stepped forward away from everyone preparing to battle the insane man. The man then charged toward Light prepared to strike with a vertical slash. Light grinned, dodging to the left with ease as he left an after image. The man then countered by following up with a horizontal slash. Which Light backed away from with relative ease. As the man was about to prepare another strike Light immediately whacked the man's hand, making the knife fly out of his hand and hit the ground, sinking down until it stopped at the hilt. Will knowing what to do, went and grabbed the knife before the insane man could get it. As soon as the man was about to lunge at Will. Light grabbed the man by the face and held him up in the air with a smirk on his face. Light then chuckled as he finally got a reaction out of the man… fear… That's what Light saw and relished it. Light then threw the man against the wall. Watching as he hit the wall and slumped over, seemingly knocked out.

"That takes care of that." Light turned around walking away. The man then got off the floor quickly and lunged at Will, causing Will to fall down as the man landed on top of him trying to get the knife. Will kicked the man off of him as Light came over and kicked the man away, the man flew and shattered some glass and fell downward with Light looming over him with a smirk on his face. The man angered, turned and fled. Light then smelled the metallic sent of blood in the air. He immediately found where it was coming from. Missing from Will's left hand was his small finger and the one next to it. Light saw him sitting on the ground as Lyra went over and tried to bandage up the wound. Light curiously strolled over to the knife that was again lying in the ground and picked it up. As soon as he did, time seemed to stop again like it had when he obtained his Angel eyes.

"Why if it isn't Light." Shibai giggled, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Light said, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" She said, smiling.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Light said, gesturing towards the knife.

"Oh, yes. I haven't explained to you what happens when you use a different item for the Dust you use when you draw out your daemon weapon. As you have noticed that you can't draw out the daemon weapon when you're just using Hakumei as the source. But when you happened to grab onto something that can gather Dust such as that knife your holding, when your in that form, you can turn it into your daemon weapon. But when you use a different source it adds on to the abilities the weapon acquires."

"Does the ability carry on if I use a different source or is it temporary only when I'm using that item as the source?" Light asked now curious.

"Yes, it carries on. Now you can open windows to different worlds if you want to." She said. Light's eyes widened.

"This knife allows people to travel to different worlds?" Light questioned, shocked.

"Why yes but you can find out how to use it and such from the old man." The angel said, smirking. "Now I must be leaving. You be a good boy now." She giggled. Light scowled at the comment. She then disappeared followed by the world returning to normal. Light then looked down at the knife. _This knife must hold a lot of power if it can help someone travel to different worlds…_ Light was brought out of his thoughts by Lyra.

"Come on, Light! I need your help getting Will down th—" Lyra was stopped. When Light had suddenly lifted Will on his shoulder, with a blink of an eye, he was already down stairs, where the old man was now at. Shocked, Lyra slowly descended the stairs. She walked in to see Giacomo give Will some sort of drink, which Will would have dropped had Light not caught it. Lyra looked over toward Light.

"Why do you have animal ears and a tail?" Lyra asked Light.

"I have become one with my daemon and have gained tremendous power." He answered.

"How did you do that?" Light was suddenly enveloped in the same gold light and was now back to normal, with Hakumei sitting in his lap, ferret form. He then lifted up the daemons orb.

"I did it with this… The daemon orb." As they were talking Giacomo had Will's left hand bandaged. Light saw Pan gesturing to something outside the window. Lyra walked over to it, followed by Light. Tulio seemed to be trying to fend off something, but they didn't know what. Light then activated his Angel Eyes. The Specter looked like just that, a specter, a ghostly looking thing. It seemed to force something out of the boy but Light wasn't sure what it was. After the horrifying sight, the girl and the boy that was trying to save him, looked over toward Light and Lyra, made a death threat, and ran away. Light looked over at Lyra to see she had a guilty look on her face.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. The man was clearly insane. Probably would have ended up killing himself anyways." Light said. Lyra seemed to calm down but not by much. Light then turned towards the old man. "Giacomo, can you tell us how we can get to different worlds with the knife." Giacomo's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the knife?" He asked Light.

"I can use that power every time I fuse with Hakumei. It would be pretty useful if I knew how to use it." Light then went on to explain how he had gained the power.

"I see very interesting. Well, you will have to learn about it later from Will. For now just watch and pay attention." Giacomo then went on to show Will how to open a window to another world and how to close it. Light seemed to have a good grasp on how you were supposed to do it. He would have to try it out later. Giacomo then went on to tell Will about the rules of the guild. "First, never open without closing. Second, never let anyone use the knife, with the exception of Light. Third, never use it for a base purpose. Fourth, keep it a secret. If there were any other rules I have forgotten them. If I had it is because they didn't matter. Now go. I know of some poisonous drugs around here and I will not let the Specters come in and kill me." Giacomo explained. Lyra went on to argue but was stopped by Light putting a hand on her shoulder, and shaking his head. The trio then left and were now walking along the streets.

"What are we going to do now?" Lyra asked.

"Were going to get the my Alethia Note and your alethiometer back and I know just how were going to do it." Light said, smirking.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Wolflink93: That's that. Now please read and review.**

**Light: You ditched us!**

**Wolflink93: I didn't ditch you… I came up with a couple of chapters for How Do You Like Them Apples! **

**Light:… Oh… okay… (Walks off)**

**Lemaster: You ditched us your own OCs.**

**Hakumei: Yeah! **

**Wolflink93: (Backs away slowly only to fall over a cliff. Saving myself by hanging on to the edge)I'm sorry!**

**Lemaster: And your gonna stay there until you come up with the next chapter! (Walks off)**

**Wolflink93: How am I going to be able to write when I'm dangling off a cliff?**

**Hakumei: You'll figure something out. (Walks off)**

**Wolflink93: Please read and review. (sighs) I would also like to thank Faded Feathers and Selyne. For adding my story to their C2s and to everyone else who reviewed. Also if anyone happens to be a Kingdom Hearts fan check out my story Kingdom Hearts: Stranded.  
**


End file.
